Lune d'argent
by Teatime72
Summary: Ce qu'il aurait pu se passer entre Severus et Remus. Cette fic tente de coller le plus possible à l'histoire, et elle commence dans les jeunes années de nos héros à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour tout le monde! Je me lance donc dans ma propre fic... Celle-ci sera un slash Remus/Severus! J'essaye de coller le plus possible à l'histoire, mais il y a des détails qui ne fonctionnent pas (si vous voulez jouer aux jeux des 7 erreurs, vous êtes les bienvenus :P ). Cette fic devrait normalement faire une vingtaine de chapitres d'à peu près cette taille, et je posterai normalement toutes les semaines._

_Je rappelle donc que les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, mais bien à J. K. Rowling (pour ceux qui auraient des doutes ^^) et que cette fiction contient des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas n'y perdent donc pas leur temps._

Le 13 mai 1976

Severus Rogue s'invectiva mentalement. Il venait de faire craquer une branche, perdu dans ses pensées et avait failli se faire repérer. Il s'imagina être découvert dans sa position, accroupi derrière un buisson, comme un enfant se soulageant dans la nature.

Se secouant légèrement, il éloigna ces pensées parasites et essaya de se reconcentrer sur la discussion qu'il était venu épier.

Le prétentieux Potter s'esclaffait pendant que Pettigrow riait si fort qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Severus se détendit. Il n'avait apparemment manqué qu'un extrait du douteux humour de Black. Certainement de celui qui mettait Severus particulièrement en valeur.

Severus en profita pour faire basculer légèrement son poids sur son autre jambe. Il espérait que les trois idiots parleraient bientôt de l'absence de la quatrième roue du carrosse. Ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir et il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps encore dans cette position ridicule.

Mais Potter dirigea la conversation sur le quidditch. Severus fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il avait déjà de grosses difficultés à suivre la conversation, mais il n'avait aucune chance si elle portait sur cette activité. Réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait disparaître Lupin chaque mois, il bougea légèrement son pied gauche, prenant garde à ne rien écraser. Alors qu'il examinait le sol, Severus aperçut entre les racines de l'arbuste une touffe de livèche. Cette satanée plante était en fleurs ! Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la conversation plus de 30 secondes ! Severus était en train de se demander s'il en avait encore suffisamment pour sa prochaine potion de confusion lorsque les bruits provenant du chêne sur lequel étaient adossés les Gryffondors indiquèrent que les garçons se levaient pour retourner au château.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Severus recula afin de se trouver complètement dissimulé par l'arbuste. Ils passèrent devant sans le voir, toujours absorbés par leur conversation. Severus attendit quelques minutes que les voix se soient tout à fait évanouies. Se relevant dans un craquement sinistre, Severus fit une grimace en sentant les picotements dans ses jambes. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent il fit le tour de l'arbuste et sortit son petit couteau, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, au cas où. Se penchant sur la plante, il choisit délicatement les fleurs les plus odorantes.

« _Impedimenta_ » dit une voix dans son dos.

Tournant vivement la tête, Severus se rendit compte que Black avait fortement ralenti ses bras et ses jambes. Concentré sur se tâche, Severus ne l'avait pas entendu approcher alors qu'il était lui-même parfaitement en vue.

« Alors, Snivelus, on cueille des fleurs pour sa maman ? Ca n'est pas pour Evans, j'espère. Tu sais qu'elle ne te tolère que par pitié ? » Black rit en voyant Severus blêmir, tandis que Severus faisait bouger sa baguette à la lenteur d'une tortue.

« N'essaye même pas. _Expelliarmus_. » dit-il, envoyant sa baguette un mètre plus loin.

« Que faisais-tu là Snivelus ? Ca n'est pas prudent de sortir quand c'est presque le couvre-feu. »

« Ca ne te concerne pas, Black » cracha Severus.

Black lança un regard aux alentours.

« Oh mais je crois bien que si, Snivelus. Encore à espionner hein, misérable veracrasse ? Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un bruit dans cette direction. Tu m'admires tellement que tu ne peux pas te tenir éloigné de moi ? » le coupa Black, le sourire espiègle.

« Dans tes rêves, Black. Je n'ai rien à apprendre d'un traître à son sang. »

Black rougit et, se penchant plus encore vers Severus, murmura :

« Mais d'un préfet, bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Severus détourna le regard tandis que Black poursuivait :

« Toujours obsédé par Remus, Snivelus ? Je t'ai vu le fixer longuement, il te plaît ? »

« Espèce de… » hurla Severus, tentant tant bien que mal de s'approcher de sa baguette.

« Tttt… » l'interrompit Black. « Si j'étais toi, je m'arrêterais là. »

Il enfonça sa baguette dans la poitrine de Severus. Ce dernier, prudent, se tut, ses yeux noirs lançant toujours des éclairs.

« C'est donc autre chose » reprit Black, « le mystère, sans doute… »

« Quand j'aurais surpris votre petit manège, Black, vous ferez moins les fiers devant le directeur » gronda Severus, se mouvant toujours vers sa baguette.

Il n'avait réussi qu'à se déplacer d'une dizaine de centimètres, la baguette de Black, suivant le mouvement, toujours plantée dans le tissu de sa robe.

Black s'esclaffât.

« Tu crois vraiment y arriver, Stupide Serpentard ? »

Severus le fixa un instant. Il en était persuadé.

« Très bien » lança Black. « Si tu en es si sûr, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tu vois cet arbre, là-bas ? » dit-il, tendant le doigt vers le Saule cogneur. Severus acquiesçât légèrement. « Ce soir, à 21 heures, tu te présentes devant. Tu devrais voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Tu immobilises l'arbre grâce à un bois, en touchant la troisième racine à droite en partant du trou. Il y a un nœud où appuyer. Tu te glisses ensuite dans le trou, et nous verrons alors toute l'étendue du pouvoir et de la puissance de l'orvet de Serpentard. »

Après sa tirade, Black s'éloigna sans lever le sort.

20 minutes plus tard, Severus, en sueur, parvint à atteindre sa baguette. Il était déjà 20h53 lorsqu'il lança enfin le « _Finite Incatatem_ ». Ce crétin ne perdait rien pour attendre.

oOoOo

Sirius passait alors par l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

James soupira en s'approchant :

« Patmol, enfin ! Comment ça a pu te prendre si longtemps de récupérer ton livre de métamorphose ? On était seulement aux portes… »

« Je suis tombé sur…un petit contretemps » répondit Sirius en souriant.

« Je vois », sourit également James. « Pauvre créature, je la connais ? »

« Encore une fille, Sirius ? » intervint Peter. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles te trouvent toutes ? »

Sirius allait répliquer, mais James lui coupa la parole :

« Tu te jetteras des fleurs une autre fois, Patmol. On est en retard pour Lunard. »

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Personne ne pensa à les arrêter, malgré le couvre-feu. Les Maraudeurs n'en étaient pas à leur première entorse au règlement.

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, James tira de sa poche la carte qu'ils avaient mise au point cette année. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée, mais elle serait suffisante pour vérifier si la voie était libre jusqu'au Saule. Maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi, ils ne tenaient plus à trois sous sa précieuse cape.

« Alors, c'est bon ? » s'impatienta Sirius.

« Non, il y a quelqu'un dans le parc » dit James. « Attends voir » s'exclamât-il en approchant la lueur de sa baguette du parchemin, « c'est Snivelus ! On dirait qu'il veut se frotter au Saule cogneur» rit-il doucement.

Les autres le fixaient en silence pendant qu'il observait la carte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Mais il…MERDE » cria James. Lâchant la carte, il partit en courant en direction du Saule, tandis que Sirius, blanc comme un fantôme, s'appuyait sur le mur afin de ne pas tomber et que Peter répétait :

« Il se passe quoi ? Il va où James ? Sirius ? »

James se dépêcha d'immobiliser l'arbre et se rua dans le trou béant.

Dès qu'il atterrit, il se mit à avancer le plus vite possible, courbé, mais il avait 5 minutes de retard sur Rogue. Il accéléra encore, tout en criant après Rogue. Il se maudit d'avoir un animagus trop grand pour le tunnel. Il vit enfin Rogue après une longue course.

« Rogue, n'y va pas, c'est dangereux ! » lui cria-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Potter » lâcha froidement Rogue, se redressant. Il posa la main sur la porte et entra.

Jurant, James accéléra encore et plongea sur la porte. Rogue était juste derrière et semblait tétanisé. Le loup-garou, attiré par le bruit, dévalait l'escalier à toute vitesse.

« Fuis ! » hurla James et tandis que Rogue passait la porte, il se métamorphosa. Juste au moment où le loup se jeta sur lui.

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. C'est ma première fic, toutes les critiques et conseils sont donc bienvenus. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, qui verra enfin Remus apparaître de façon consentante ^^_

_PS: Désolée pour le titre, il n'a pas beaucoup de sens, mais c'est le seul que j'ai. Ça, et la chanson de Mécano en tête depuis 3 semaines._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre… Il est plus tôt que prévu mais je m'ennuyais ce week-end, donc j'ai eu le temps de vous le mettre au propre. Et comme le premier chapitre n'entrait pas vraiment dans le vif du sujet, celui-ci devrait vous donner un meilleur aperçu. J'en profite pour rappeler que cette fiction est cotée M et qu'elle n'est pas destinée à un jeune public. Je voulais également vous remercier pour les reviews/favoris/follows, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ! Le point de vue de Remus, cette fois._

Le 15 mai 1976

Remus Lupin secoua la tête. Bien qu'il soit plutôt doué en métamorphose, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être inattentif à quelques semaines des BUSEs, le professeur McGonagall ne l'aurait jamais permis.

Tout de même, il y avait des jours où c'était difficile de suivre une scolarité normale dans sa condition. La dernière transformation avait été éprouvante et il avait encore dû passer une journée entière à l'infirmerie avant que Madame Pomfresh ne le laisse partir.

Quand il s'était réveillé de la potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'elle lui avait administrée, Remus avait eu une mauvaise impression. La présence de James dans le lit voisin n'avait fait que la confirmer. Les souvenirs que Remus conservait de ses transformations étaient un peu étranges. Sous sa forme de loup-garou, Remus était envahi par le loup, qui vivait les choses de façon différente. Le monde se résumait soudain à un ensemble de sensations surpuissantes.

Cette nuit se résumait pour le moment à deux sensations confuses pour Remus : une envie, un désir très fort dus à la présence d'une proie puis un mélange de colère et de douleur.

En fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la deuxième fois, Peter et Sirius étaient présents. Ils lui avaient expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. La proie était donc Rogue. Remus blêmit encore une fois à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver si James n'avait pas été là et si son Animagus n'avait pas été de taille à calmer un loup-garou en colère. Malgré tout, James avait pris quelques coups sérieux et avait dû abandonner Remus à son propre sort. Celui-ci avait donc fait passer sa colère et son envie en se mordant lui-même, ce qui était extrêmement douloureux.

Sirius lui raconta alors, sans cesser de s'excuser, que lorsqu'ils avaient escorté James à l'infirmerie, ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Ils avaient été forcés de lui raconter la majeure partie de l'histoire, mais avaient réussi à dissimuler leur capacité de métamorphose animale, ce qui rassurait profondément Remus. Les pleines lunes étaient beaucoup plus supportables depuis que ses amis les partageaient avec lui. À les entendre dans le bureau du directeur, James avait simplement réussi à ralentir Remus pour s'enfuir et s'était blessé dans sa fuite.

Le directeur avait alors fait promettre le silence à Rogue, sous peine d'exclusion. Remus ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher d'appréhender sa réaction. Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de partager son secret si bien gardé avec une personne de plus, surtout que Rogue ne lui voulait certainement pas que du bien. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu d'assez près pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Il imaginait cependant que Rogue devait ressentir une certaine satisfaction : il avait raison. Depuis le temps qu'il soupçonnait Remus et ses absences répétées…

Soupirant discrètement, Remus se remit au travail. Sa tortue avait presqu'entièrement disparu en fin d'heure, on ne pouvait plus voir que le bas de sa carapace bouger seul, ce qui faisait un drôle d'effet. On aurait dit une planche à roulettes qui flottait, mais sans roulettes; ce que ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Sirius, dont la tortue avait disparu 10 minutes plus tôt.

Remus put se faire une idée de la réaction de Rogue lors du cours suivant, Histoire de la Magie, qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, Rogue avait rougi, serré la mâchoire et détourné vivement la tête. Il était visiblement nerveux et en colère. Remus soupira. Il ne pouvait rien espérer de mieux. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, c'est-à-dire juste derrière Rogue; places précisément choisies pour cette raison par James et Sirius pour passer le temps en ennuyant Rogue lorsque le cours devenait assommant.

Habituellement, Remus faisait un gros effort pour suivre le monologue interminable du professeur Binns, mais il sut en s'asseyant que c'était peine perdue pour cette fois. Sirius lui fit signe qu'il se chargeait des notes. Remus lui fit un pâle sourire. Malgré le fait que Sirius faisait son maximum pour se faire pardonner, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée. Sirius avait tendance à prendre des notes plutôt fantaisistes en Histoire de la Magie. N'écoutant pas toujours le professeur rébarbatif, il inventait les parties manquantes. Ça donnait généralement un récit très amusant, mais peu véridique. Remus jeta un regard aux autres. James avait l'air d'être aussi fatigué que lui et Peter semblait n'être même pas conscient du fait que le cours avait commencé. Remus lança alors un sourire plus franc à Sirius. Si ses notes n'étaient pas suffisantes, il emprunterait celles de Lily.

Remus imita donc James qui était affalé sur son banc et posa son menton sur ses bras croisés, qui reposaient sur le banc. Son regard tomba alors sur le dos de Rogue. Penché sur son manuel, il semblait absorbé dans des griffonnages sur le coin du livre qui avaient certainement peu de rapport avec le contenu du cours.

L'observant toujours, Remus sentit ses paupières se fermer doucement après avoir papillonné plusieurs fois. Très vite, les rêveries se transformèrent en rêves beaucoup moins contrôlés. Il faisait chaud en classe et le soleil caressait son dos; la voix monocorde du professeur Binns agissait comme une berceuse et Remus s'endormit tout à fait.

Il se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard alors que sa tête tombait de ses bras. Remus avait à présent très chaud et sentait que son visage était en feu. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il se trouvait et encore quelques autres à constater ce qui clochait : son entrejambe était humide.

Remus devint encore plus rouge en se remémorant le rêve érotique qu'il venait de faire. Lançant de brefs coups d'œil aux autres élèves, il tenta de voir si quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte. James était tout-à-fait endormi à côté de lui. Plus loin, Sirius semblait concentré sur ses notes et Peter perdu dans ses propres pensées. Devant lui, Rogue griffonnait de plus belle, tandis que son voisin bavait dans son sommeil.

Remus tenta de se calmer. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué son trouble. Pointant sa baguette sur son pantalon, il murmura un _Récurvite_ et reprit sa position initiale. Il était confus. Ça ne lui arrivait généralement que dans son lit ! Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'endormait en cours, mais il dormait généralement d'un sommeil léger peuplé de rêves insensés. Mais le pire était que malgré tout, Remus se sentait toujours un peu excité. Il inspira profondément et tenta de réfréner ses ardeurs en pensant à son cours de potion du lendemain. Les évènements devaient l'avoir plus perturbé que ce qu'il avait cru.

_Et voilà. Petit épisode qui introduit Remus, le prochain sera plus long… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà, ce chapitre plus long comme prévu. Ils ne seront pas tous comme celui-là. J'avais un week-end chargé, donc je préfère vous le poster maintenant. _

Le 16 mai 1976

Severus ricana en passant devant la classe de métamorphose. McGonagall était en train de passer un sacré savon à Potter-le-Prétentieux et à son fidèle acolyte. Ils avaient été attrapés à lancer un maléfice de furonclite aigüe à Mulciber dans les couloirs. Le visage du Serpentard était couvert d'épaisses pustules verdâtres qui éclataient de façon aléatoire en aspergeant de pus les alentours. Non pas que ce crétin ne le mérite pas, pensa Severus. Mulciber avait été lui-même puni dernièrement très sévèrement pour avoir utilisé un sort de cauchemar éveillé sur une Gryffondor qui l'avait dédaigné. Quel imbécile ! Tester des sorts de cette ampleur dans une école ! L'idiote avait hurlé pendant des heures avant que l'on puisse trouver un contre-sort efficace. Severus pensa toutefois qu'il devrait commencer à cacher le mépris que lui inspirait Mulciber. Premièrement parce que ce dernier était une brute épaisse avec le Q.I. d'un vers de terre malade, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux. Deuxièmement parce qu'il avait des relations puissantes et bien placées. Et que, étrangement, ces relations avaient récemment commencé à lui adresser la parole. Severus ignorait pour quelle raison il avait soudain perdu son statut de bouse de dragon ambulante, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Il atteignit les cachots et, se plaçant au premier rang, il commença à sortir ses affaires devant le professeur Slughorn. Même si Severus faisait partie de ses élèves préférés et était depuis longtemps membre de son misérable club, il sentait que le gros empâté n'était pas toujours à l'aise en sa présence. Après un bref signe de tête, le professeur s'approcha de Lily pour papoter. Severus eut un discret sourire. Bien sûr, qui ne préfèrerait pas Lily ? De plus, ça ne dérangeait pas Severus qu'on l'évite. Quelque part, il appréciait même ça.

Severus continua d'observer Slughorn et Lily. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et le quatuor infernal entra en s'excusant du retard. Potter avait la tête basse mais il sembla s'illuminer lorsqu'il vit le sourire appréciateur de Lily. Severus ragea intérieurement. Elle devait être contente que Potter ait vengé son amie. Les Gryffondors s'installèrent; Black était désinvolte et semblait fier de lui, Pettigrow affichait son air béat habituel (il le perdrait certainement quand son chaudron explosera, ricana Severus). Seul Lupin affichait un air coupable. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait même dérangé par quelque chose. Son regard rencontra alors celui de Severus, qui tourna la tête très vite. Ce Lupin ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait enfin découvert son secret et qu'il devait maintenant le couvrir. En plus, ça avait donné l'occasion à Potter de se pavaner encore plus devant lui. Même si Severus ne comprenait pas trop comment il avait réussi à sortir vivant de ce tunnel. Ca avait été surréaliste de le voir avec seulement quelques bleus à l'infirmerie. N'empêche, Severus avait toujours des difficultés à croire que le monstre qu'il avait aperçu cette nuit-là était le calme préfet de Gryffondor. Lupin avait toujours l'air fatigué et inoffensif. Hier, en Histoire de la Magie, il l'avait même entendu gémir ! GEMIR ! Un loup-garou ! C'était ridicule. Mais Severus devait tout de même admettre qu'il avait déjà noté que, dans certaines circonstances, Lupin avait une lueur dorée dans le regard qui n'avait rien de naturel. Frissonnant de dégoût, Severus reporta ses pensées sur Slughorn qui s'était levé pour attirer l'attention.

Des potions. Voilà exactement ce qui l'aiderait à calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

oOoOo

« Très bien » commença le maître des Potions lorsqu'un silence relatif s'établit. « Vous êtes tous conscients que les BUSEs sont maintenant très proches. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé que nous ne verrons pas de nouvelle matière mais que nous nous concentrerons sur les potions qui semblent poser des difficultés au plus grand nombre d'entre vous. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que seuls trois élèves de cette classe ont eu des résultats assez satisfaisants quant à leur potion de force pour réussir leur BUSE si elle avait porté sur cette potion ! Je voudrais donc que vous prépariez tous vos ingrédients pour me montrer les progrès que vous avez faits depuis ce travail. Pettigrow, éloignez votre chaudron de Potter, il revient seulement de l'infirmerie. Messieurs Rogue, Lupin et Mademoiselle Evans, approchez-vous s'il vous plaît.»

Remus s'approcha du bureau. Rogue regardait obstinément vers le professeur mais Lily lui fit un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé ses instructions, le professeur Slughorn revint vers son bureau.

« Alors tous les trois » dit-il, affichant son air gourmand, « vos potions de force étaient toutes trois parfaites. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de plus de pratique. J'ai donc pensé à mettre en place une petite surprise. »

Rogue semblait affligé d'entendre le ton enjoué du professeur et Lily eut un sourire poli. Remus, lui, bien qu'un peu à l'écart, fut ravi d'apprendre que ses efforts acharnés et les précieux conseils de Lily avaient porté leurs fruits. Si ses deux condisciples manifestaient un talent qui semblait inné pour les potions, ça n'était pas le cas de Remus et c'était la première fois qu'une de ses potions était citée comme exemple. Il se rapprocha donc encore un peu du bureau du professeur.

« Je vous propose donc d'essayer de préparer une potion d'Amortentia » continua-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

« Le philtre d'amour ? » demanda Lily avec un petit rire. Rogue avait maintenant l'air totalement dégoûté.

« Précisément Mademoiselle Evans. Je suis conscient que cette potion est d'un niveau nettement supérieur à tout ce que nous avons déjà pu préparer dans cette classe mais je pense que vous en êtes tous les trois parfaitement capables. Oui, même vous, Monsieur Lupin » poursuivit-il devant la mine dubitative de Remus, « vous avez fait des progrès impressionnants cette année. » Remus lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

« Bien, voici comment vous allez procéder. Il y a sur ces tables trois parchemins contenant vos instructions et les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation. Ne les gaspillez pas je vous prie, certains sont assez rares. J'imagine que vous ne préféreriez pas tester vous-mêmes vos potions … » Le professeur s'interrompit pour sourire de la mine scandalisée de Rogue tandis que Lily éclatait d'un rire franc. Il était vrai qu'imaginer Severus Rogue avec l'air béat que pouvait donner ces potions avait quelque chose d'hilarant.

« …nous nous fierons donc à l'autre particularité de cette préparation. Pouvez-vous me dire laquelle ? »

« L'odeur » répondit Rogue, du tac-au-tac.

« C'est-à-dire ? » le pressa Slughorn.

« Chacun sent une odeur différente en fonction de ce qui l'attire » compléta Lily, les yeux brillants.

« Très bien. 5 points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Vous me ferez donc une description complète de ce que vous sentez dans votre potion. Essayez également de le rattacher à des parties de votre personnalité ou essayez d'expliquer pourquoi cette odeur vous attire. Si votre travail me semble satisfaisant, je pourrais accorder 30 points à votre maison et vous accorderais quelques points supplémentaires en potion. Allez-y maintenant, Pettigrow me semble en difficulté. »

Le professeur approcha prudemment du chaudron de Peter. Les trois élèves prirent les ingrédients et le parchemin qui leur étaient destinés et retournèrent devant leur chaudron.

30 minutes plus tard, Remus souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux fatigués. Il devait maintenant attendre 3 minutes avant de continuer la préparation. Il n'avait jamais vu une potion aussi difficile. Elle requérait autant de minutie que de timing. Remus en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses deux compagnons d'infortune. Tous deux semblaient plus avancés que lui. Lily avait l'air de compter ses tours de chaudron, mais ses volutes de fumée formaient déjà de parfaites spirales et sa potion s'éclaircissait à vue d'œil. Rogue, lui, semblait comme à son habitude adapter les instructions. Remus était sûr qu'il ne fallait pas tourner dans le sens antihoraire comme le faisait Rogue, mais il devait admettre que sa potion était déjà totalement nacrée et semblait presque terminée.

Remus se remit au travail. Il fut très satisfait, 10 minutes plus tard, lorsque sa potion fut terminée. Elle n'était pas aussi nacrée que les deux autres mais lui paraissait tout-à-fait acceptable.

« Je reprends les copies dans 5 minutes » dit alors le professeur Slughorn.

Jurant dans sa barbe, Remus attrapa un parchemin, ajouta un titre et se pencha vers le chaudron pour inspirer à pleins poumons. Très bien.

Il y avait une odeur très présente de forêt, avec un fond d'humus. Peut-être juste d'humus, d'ailleurs, ça ressemblait à l'odeur des cachots. Remus griffonna ''humus'' au premier tiret. Il en dessina un deuxième et tenta de se concentrer, le nez dans les vapeurs. Il y avait également une odeur qu'il connaissait bien mais n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il retira sa tête du chaudron. La potion commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il avait chaud et se sentait confus. Ça lui rappelait le cours d'Histoire de la Magie à présent et il remercia le concepteur des tabliers de travail du cours de potion qui le cachait suffisamment pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son entrejambe. Tentant de se reconcentrer, il plongea sa plume dans l'encre et l'amena jusqu'au parchemin, lorsqu'il eut une révélation. L'encre ! Il sentait l'encre dans sa potion !

« Ramenez-moi vos copies s'il vous plaît » dit alors Slughorn, le faisant sursauter. Reniflant une dernière fois son maudit chaudron, il eut le temps d'ajouter une note épicée avant de tendre son parchemin.

« Très bien. Je veux un échantillon de chaque chaudron étiqueté dans ce bac, et vous pouvez partir. Mademoiselle Evans, Messieurs Rogue et Lupin, gardez vos échantillons et venez à mon bureau. »

Lorsque le dernier trainard sortit de la salle de classe, Slughorn, tenant leurs copies en main, vint s'asseoir au bureau.

« Alors. Voyons cela » dit le Maître des Potions en s'asseyant. Il commença par lire le parchemin de Lily, un sourire aux lèvres. Il observa ensuite la fiole qui contenait sa potion, la sentit et hocha la tête. Lily rôsit.

« Parfaite, Mademoiselle Evans, comme je le pensais. Voyons donc Monsieur Rogue. Avez-vous encore modifié les instructions ? » demanda Slughorn.

« Très peu, Monsieur » marmonna Rogue.

Mais Slughorn ne l'écoutait pas, concentré sur la fiole.

« Audacieux, comme toujours » reprit-il, « mais je vois que vous n'avez pas justifié un élément. Pourquoi avoir oublié le tilleul, Monsieur Rogue ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Monsieur » répondit plus fort Rogue, « j'ignore juste à quoi cette odeur se rapporte. »

Remus sourit. Il avait toujours adoré cette odeur. Sa mère lui faisait des tisanes de tilleul lorsqu'il était agité. Depuis, cette odeur l'apaisait. Il avait d'ailleurs été en chercher ce matin aux cuisines. Les elfes lui donnaient toujours volontiers et Remus se sentait très agité ces derniers temps.

« Il ne nous reste donc que Monsieur Lupin » dit le professeur. Il observa attentivement la fiole, la déboucha et reporta son attention sur les notes de Remus.

« Cette potion me semble tout-à-fait honorable Monsieur Lupin, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien justifié ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Monsieur. » répondit Remus.

Mais il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis et se rendit compte qu'il aurait été bien incapable de rapporter aucune de ces odeurs à lui-même ou à son histoire.

« Bien, bien » Slughorn dodelina de la tête. « Je vous accorde tous vos points supplémentaires et ça nous fera donc 30 points pour Serpentard et 50 pour Gryffondor. Votre travail était incomplet, Monsieur Lupin. Je vous demanderai à vous et à Monsieur Rogue de remettre ce local en ordre » dit-il en se levant.

Remus lui sourit, il était heureux des points gagnés. Lily avait le même sourire et un des coins des lèvres de Rogue semblait même crispé de contentement.

Rogue et lui s'approchèrent des tables pour ramasser les ingrédients tandis que les autres sortaient. Rogue atteignit l'armoire de rangement avant lui, Remus se plaça donc dans son dos. Alors qu'il attendait, Remus se rendit compte que son trouble reprenait de plus belle. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir complètement fait disparaître ses restes de potion. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il sentait de nouveau l'odeur entêtante et épicée de celle-ci. Alors que Rogue faisait un ample geste pour attraper une peau de serpent qui glissait de son rangement, Remus en ressenti de fortes effluves. Il ne put retenir une expression de surprise incrédule, observant les doigts du Serpentard maculés d'encre.

« Quoi ? » cracha Rogue, se retournant vivement, ses longs cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement.

Remus Lupin le regarda en blêmissant, interdit. C'était Rogue. L'odeur de sa potion avait exactement la même odeur que Rogue. C'était l'odeur de Severus Rogue qui le rendait fou.

Lâchant ses ingrédients sur le sol, il sortit à toute vitesse des cachots, ne s'arrêtant de courir que lorsqu'il ne put plus respirer. Il entendit à peine Rogue hurler son nom dans son dos.

_Ohlala, pauvre Remus, qu'est-ce je t'impose? ^^ Mais l'intrigue avance, n'est-ce pas? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage si ça vous a plu (ou pas), c'est un véritable moteur pour moi! A la semaine prochaine!_


	4. Chapter 4

Le 22 mai 1976

Severus ne put retenir un grognement, ce qui lui valut un regard flamboyant de la part du dragon qui surveillait la bibliothèque. Il leva une main pour s'excuser, par prudence. Il ne voulait pas se faire jeter dehors. Remontant son livre de façon à être tout à fait caché derrière, il se reconcentra sur la discussion des deux préfets qui chuchotaient à la table en face. Severus avait dû quitter la salle commune lorsque des premières années l'avaient envahie en braillant, venant profiter de leur heure de libre. Ces minus n'avaient pas réagi face à ses menaces et il amena donc son devoir et sa mauvaise humeur à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il était entré, il avait tout de suite repéré Lily, qui semblait absorbée dans son travail. Il avait l'intention de s'asseoir près d'elle, ils avaient encore eu une dispute à propos de la Magie Noire et il voulait s'excuser. Ça n'avait pas été très malin de confier à Lily qu'il aimerait Le rencontrer un jour.

Mais à mi-chemin, Severus avait brusquement bifurqué. Il venait d'apercevoir Lupin à la droite de Lily.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Severus ne faisait même plus semblant de travailler et épiait comme il le pouvait la conversation. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que Lily pouvait bien faire avec ce…ce monstre ?!

Lupin n'était décidément pas normal. Depuis la semaine précédente, il était de plus en plus bizarre. En Potions, déjà, il était parti comme un dératé, alors qu'il honorait généralement toutes les tâches qu'on lui imposait. Il n'était pas devenu préfet pour rien ! Et avant qu'il ne parte, Severus était sûr que ses yeux étaient devenus dorés. Il avait d'ailleurs aperçu plusieurs fois cette lueur dans les yeux de Lupin alors qu'il l'observait.

Severus se maudit. Il était difficile de perdre ses vieilles habitudes, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il continuait d'épier Lupin bien plus souvent que nécessaire. Pourtant, maintenant, il connaissait son secret…

Les deux Gryffondors parlaient de tâches et de devoirs; rien de passionnant. Jusqu'au moment où la conversation devint plus personnelle.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était SA Lily qui avait gloussé quand Lupin avait parlé de rendez-vous avec le Précieux-Potter ?

Severus grogna.

oOoOo

Le 29 mai 1976

Remus avait reçu une remarque du professeur Binns ! Il essayait juste de convaincre Peter de changer de place avec lui afin de ne plus devoir supporter la proximité de Rogue. Visiblement, même le professeur Binns pouvait se rendre compte qu'un élève perturbait son cours lorsque, debout, il tentait de faire tomber un autre élève de sa chaise en le poussant.

« Monsieur Lupus, asseyez-vous et lâchez la chaise de votre condisciple » avait-il sèchement lancé.

Remus retourna s'asseoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ça devenait absolument impossible. Il réussissait pourtant à éviter Rogue la plupart du temps.

En Potions, ça avait été facile, Rogue était toujours au premier rang, tandis que les Maraudeurs se mettaient généralement dans le fond. S'il surveillait les déplacements de Rogue, il pouvait l'éviter facilement.

Mais le professeur Binns refusait obstinément qu'ils changent de place, prétendant que ça l'aidait à reconnaître les élèves. Même s'il n'en connaissait visiblement aucun.

Remus sentit que James lui donnait un coup de coude et lui désignait un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Il l'ouvrit et lut :

« _Ca ne va pas Lunard ? Une petite virée chez les Serpents pour te remonter le moral ? »_

Remus sourit et répondit :

« _Ca va aller. De toute façon, les BUSEs sont trop proches, nous devons travailler. »_

Remus n'aimait pas que ses amis se tracassent pour lui. Ils avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à leur expliquer le problème. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce que c'était. Il avait déjà remarqué quelques filles, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un, et surtout pas un garçon.

Mais ça irait, se reprit Remus. Après tout, c'était le dernier cours d'Histoire de la Magie de l'année.

oOoOo

Le 10 juin 1976

Severus sortit de la salle où il venait de passer son examen de sortilèges. Il l'avait trouvé plutôt facile, même s'il n'était pas très sûr de son sortilège d'allégresse. L'examinateur avait plus l'air de s'étouffer qu'autre chose, mais il pensait s'en être plutôt bien sorti pendant l'épreuve écrite.

Il passa dans la salle où s'étaient réunis les élèves qui avaient terminé l'examen. Tandis que certains discutaient de l'examen passé, certains parlaient déjà du prochain (« métamorphose, un gros morceau, encore bien qu'ils avaient le week-end ») et d'autres semblaient simplement attendre les derniers élèves qui passaient l'examen.

Severus n'avait personne à attendre et préférait commencer tout de suite à réviser. En traversant la salle, il aperçut au loin Lily. Elle détourna le regard et adressa une grimace à son amie.

Severus regrettait vraiment la façon dont tout cela tournait. Lily n'appréciait pas ses fréquentations, soit ! Il n'aimait pas non plus les siennes, et il ne l'obligeait pas à en changer pour autant ! N'était-il vraiment pas possible qu'il voit Lily **et** les Serpentards ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus ne vit pas le Gryffondor qui arrivait à toute allure du couloir de droite et lui rentra dedans. Severus lui lança un regard-de-la-mort (il s'était beaucoup entraîné pour celui-là) et voulut continuer son chemin, mais le Gryffondor se mit à brailler :

« Fais attention où tu marches, sale Mangemort. Ton nez est trop gros pour que tu ne vois plus loin que son bout, Snivelus ? »

Severus allait plonger sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette, quand il entendit derrière lui :

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Smithers. » Remus Lupin arriva à leur hauteur.

« Mais…tu… » se défendit Smithers.

« Tu courrais dans les couloirs. Si tu ne veux pas perdre d'autres points, n'en rajoute pas. »

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna en pestant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, le monstre » siffla Severus.

Lupin haussa les épaules et partit en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Severus n'en revenait pas. Lupin devenait vraiment maboul.

oOoOo

Remus réfléchit en montant un escalier de plus. Ça n'était pas très malin comme technique d'approche. Mais Rogue allait-il vraiment devenir Mangemort, comme tout le monde le pensait ? Il était intelligent, ça, personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais Remus avait toujours pensé qu'il l'était trop pour rallier le Mage Noir, justement. Toutefois, c'était vrai que Severus trainait de plus en plus avec des Serpentards qui avaient depuis longtemps revendiqué leur camp. Rogue les suivrait sûrement bientôt.

Remus en eut un pincement au cœur. Oh non ! Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental…

oOoOo

Ce soir-là, Severus se tournait et se retournait dans son lit à baldaquins. Durant son insomnie, il tenta de déterminer pourquoi - MERLIN, POURQUOI ?- il avait ressenti une certaine satisfaction quand Lupin était intervenu.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Ça sera probablement le seul chapitre cette semaine, je n'avance pas assez dans l'écriture à mon goût. Je suis bloquée dans des scènes importantes et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient (trop) mal écrites. Bonne semaine à tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

Le 20 juin 1976

Remus ferma les yeux et essaya une dernière fois de se détendre. Il était totalement immergé dans une eau rosâtre où flottaient de grosses bulles bleues qui éclataient au fur et à mesure avec un petit « pop ». Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi tendu. Les examens étaient à présent terminés, il était dans la très reposante salle de bains des préfets, Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là et la sirène fredonnait de façon très agréable.

Mais Remus restait très tendu. Il fit la planche puis retourna à un endroit où il avait pied. Il savait très bien pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il s'en voulait. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, après l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, James et Sirius avaient encore humilié Rogue. Cette fois avait été particulièrement terrible, James passant sa frustration d'être repoussé par Lily sur Rogue. Et lui était resté là, sans réagir, comme d'habitude. Sauf que, pour la première fois, cette passivité lui fut insupportable. Et il était à présent rongé par les regrets.

Remus abandonna l'idée de se détendre. Il tira le bouchon et sortit de l'eau.

Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir sombre, il fut attiré par une lumière qui filtrait sous une porte. Aucun professeur n'avait ses quartiers dans cette partie du château, ça devait donc être un élève. Qui ne pouvait pas être là. Remus poussa doucement la porte et entra.

oOoOo

Severus était depuis plusieurs heures dans une colère noire. Cette fois, c'était allé trop loin. Ces crétins de Gryffondor allaient le payer. Depuis longtemps, Severus avait mis au point une vengeance parfaite. Dans un précieux manuel de potion, il avait trouvé une potion incolore, inodore, qui causait une impression de douleur physique insupportable. Jusqu'ici il s'était interdit de l'utiliser en partie à cause de Lily. Cette potion était (faut-il le préciser) considérée comme de la Magie Noire et Lily ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'en faire.

Mais il l'avait perdue aussi maintenant. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre alors qu'il essayait de s'excuser. Tout ça à cause de Potter et les minables ! Black ne valait guère mieux, sans parler de Pettigrow. Et Lupin n'avait pas réagi cette fois-ci, évidemment. Il était lâche. Qu'il aille au diable ! Qu'ils y aillent tous ! Et Severus avait une bonne idée de la façon dont ils pourraient s'y rendre.

Après avoir faussé compagnie aux Serpentards qui se prétendaient proches de lui, il monta au troisième étage. Il y avait là une classe abandonnée où Severus entreposait du matériel de potion pour ses expériences. Dans sa fureur, il oublia de jeter les sorts de camouflage et d'impassibilité qui protégeaient sa porte d'habitude.

Il se jeta sur son armoire, sortit ses précieux ingrédients et revint vers le centre de la pièce où trônait un chaudron à côté d'une table de travail. Il retira sa chevalière, la posa sur le bord de la table, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il travaillait les potions. Et, allumant le feu sous son chaudron, il se plongea férocement dans le travail.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Severus s'interrompit. Une odeur très forte de savon venait d'emplir la pièce. Cherchant d'où venait cette odeur, il se retourna.

Remus Lupin se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

oOoOo

C'était Rogue. Il disséquait des ingrédients à côté d'un chaudron frémissant. Soudain, il se retourna, et voyant Remus, plongea la main vers sa baguette dans sa poche droite. Mais Remus fut plus rapide. Pointant sa baguette sur Rogue, il dit d'une voix posée :

« Je te le déconseille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rogue ? »

Il s'avança lentement pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le chaudron. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un danger immédiat, la potion semblait stable. Merlin seul savait si elle l'aurait encore été, une fois terminée.

« Ça ne te regarde pas » cracha Rogue, tentant toujours de calculer s'il pouvait discrètement atteindre sa baguette.

« Je suis préfet, Rogue » continua calmement Remus. « Visiblement tu prépares une potion, certainement illégale; tu es hors de ton dortoir le soir et dans un endroit où tu ne devrais pas être. Bien sûr que ça me regarde. »

Rogue eut un rire bref.

« Préfet, bien sûr » commença-t-il. « Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? M'enlever des points ? » La voix de Rogue enfla et, menaçant, il s'approcha de Remus. « Ou ça ne suffira pas comme humiliation au loup-garou de Gryffondor ? Il faut trouver quelque chose de plus blessant, non ? C'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez ! » Gronda-t-il.

Son visage était maintenant très proche de celui de Remus, qui respirait son odeur si particulière à pleins poumons.

« A quoi tu joues Lupin ? Un jour, tu me défends, l'autre tu veux m'agresser ! Tes yeux ont l'air d'être en feu » ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Remus ne put pas résister plus longtemps. Il attrapa Rogue par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Rogue attrapa le devant de la robe de Remus à deux mains et la serra de toutes ses forces. Et, à la surprise de Remus, il répondit au baiser. Très vite, il devint plus passionné, et entrouvrant leurs lèvres, ils goûtèrent chacun la langue de l'autre. Remus rompit alors le baiser, plongea ses yeux dans le regard brillant de Rogue. Il avait les joues rouges. Remus commença, le souffle court :

« Severus, je… » mais on entendit alors quelqu'un crier le nom de Remus au loin.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Lupin » dit Severus, et bousculant en même temps Remus et la table à laquelle il était adossé, il sortit de la classe par une porte latérale.

Remus, qui était resté figé, se secoua et lança un _Aguamenti_. Plusieurs ingrédients étaient directement tombés dans le feu. Alors qu'il se relevait, Sirius arrivait dans son dos.

« Ah Lunard, ça une éternité que je te cherche, James est parti avec la carte. Tu fais des potions ? » dit-il, jetant un regard alentour. « Mais ! Ta main ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant Remus.

La main droite de Remus était brûlée sur toute une surface circulaire.

« On va à l'infirmerie, tout de suite ! » dit Sirius, entraînant Remus à sa suite.

oOoOo

Le 30 juin 1976

Severus commençait à en avoir assez. Même si cela avait quelques avantages (on l'ennuyait beaucoup moins depuis qu'il trainait si souvent avec Mulciber), il détestait la compagnie des Serpentards. On aurait dit que leur principale source de réjouissance consistait à médire et torturer leurs camarades. Ayant pendant longtemps été considéré lui-même comme une cible (par certains d'entre eux, d'ailleurs), Severus goûtait moins à la plaisanterie.

Prétextant un mal de tête, il leur faussa compagnie et partit à la recherche d'un endroit où s'isoler. Il trouva un compartiment occupé uniquement par deux microbes de Serdaigle. Severus fut satisfait de constater qu'ils s'enfuyaient avant même qu'il ait à proférer des menaces. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette et comme un petit enfant, colla son visage à la vitre pour regarder le paysage défiler. Severus aimait les voyages en train. Ils lui avaient toujours amené une sérénité qui lui permettait de réfléchir. Severus repensa au compartiment qu'il avait quitté. Supporter ces idiots lui permettrait peut-être d'accomplir certaines de ses ambitions. Leurs familles étaient puissantes. Penser à ses relations amena à Severus des pensées plus désagréables et deux visages qu'il essayait d'oublier surgirent parmi celles-ci. Les repoussant, Severus scanda mentalement la résolution qu'il avait prise dernièrement : « Ne jamais faire confiance à un Gryffondor. » Ne jamais faire confiance à personne, d'ailleurs.

oOoOo

Remus sourit et sortit du compartiment où les préfets s'étaient réunis pour faire un petit bilan de l'année écoulée. « Et quelle année ! » pensa Remus. Tout était devenu tellement plus compliqué cette année. Severus…Severus l'évitait, comme d'habitude. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer. Remus ne supportait pas l'idée de passer deux mois sans savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Passant dans le couloir pour rejoindre son compartiment, Remus arriva devant un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une personne. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : le nez collé à la vitre, Severus semblait absorbé par le paysage. Remus ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi serein. Prenant son courage de lion à deux mains, il entra dans le compartiment, interrompant la rêverie de Severus.

« Quoi, encore, Lupin ? » soupira celui-ci.

« Severus, je…je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle » tenta difficilement Remus.

« Ah tu crois ? » dit Severus, secouant la tête. « Et bien moi pas, Lupin. Je crois même que nous n'avons rien à nous dire. »

Remus entendit la porte coulisser dans son dos et Mulciber entra dans le compartiment.

« Ah, Rogue, tu es ici, je te cherchais. » Puis, observant la situation, ajouta « Besoin d'aide ? » en désignant Remus du menton.

« Non » répondit Severus avec un rictus, « je te suis. » Et il sortit en compagnie de Mulciber.

Remus resta encore un moment dans le compartiment. Ainsi, Severus avait choisi les forces du mal. Tristement, Remus visualisa en pensée une petite boîte en carton. Il y imagina toutes les pensées et sentiments qu'il avait eus pour Severus Rogue au cours des deux derniers mois. Puis il imagina la boîte celée et il la plongea tout au fond de sa mémoire. Il avait deux mois pour s'entraîner à oublier cette boîte.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Remus n'avait pas cessé de tripoter dans sa poche un objet en or qui avait une vague forme d'anneau.

oOoOo

Durant leurs deux dernières années d'étude, Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin ne s'adressèrent la parole que lorsque tous les autres moyens de communication ne suffisaient pas à faire passer le message. La chose la plus personnelle qu'ils se dirent fut « Tu marches sur ma cape. »

_Et voilàà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il marque la fin de la première partie. Dans le prochain chapitre, on monte dans une DeLorean et on fait un retour vers le futur. Une idée de l'année à laquelle je vais m'arrêter ? _


	6. Chapter 6

1er septembre 1993

Remus Lupin soupira en se jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il avait l'air exténué, comme souvent ces derniers mois. La nuit avait été difficile, il n'avait pas pu se payer l'hôtel. Détourant le regard de ses joues pâles, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, afin de leur donner meilleur aspect. Peine perdue, ils retombaient tristement et ses mèches grises étaient toujours aussi visibles. Remus se rinça alors le visage, et attrapant sa vieille valise, sortit des toilettes de la gare.

Il atteignit la voie 9 ¾ en serrant contre lui son bagage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait l'habitude de trimballer sa vie dans une valise. Cela semblait bizarre de penser que Poudlard redeviendrait son foyer. S'asseyant dans le train, Remis se sentit rapidement s'assoupir. Il pensait alors aux professeurs qu'il n'avait plus revus depuis 15 ans. 5 minutes plus tard, Remus s'endormit tout à fait en pensant à un professeur en particulier.

oOoOo

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, Remus eut un petit sourire. Le plafond magique lui avait manqué. Il était toutefois un peu mal à l'aise. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de gens. Plus qu'il n'en avait croisé ces 5 dernières années réunies. Inspirant, Remus se mit à marcher.

Tout se passerait bien. Albus lui avait assuré avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Remus pensait d'ailleurs qu'il pourrait aimer enseigner. De plus il pourrait voir Harry très souvent ! Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à James ! Sauf les yeux… il avait les yeux de Lily.

Alors qu'il atteignait la table des professeurs, Remus put constater que la nouvelle de sa nomination avait déjà été propagée parmi ses collègues. Personne ne semblait surpris de le voir. Hagrid tenta de lui broyer les côtes dans son étreinte et il échangea des poignées de main polies avec ses anciens professeurs. McGonagall semblait ravie de la revoir. Même Severus eut un spasme du visage. Sa façon de souhaiter la bienvenue, probablement.

Remus s'assit et l'observa à la dérobée. Severus avait pris encore un ou deux centimètres depuis la fin de sa scolarité. Il dépassait maintenant Remus de plus d'une tête. Mis à part ça, il n'avait pas tellement changé. Son nez proéminent dépassait toujours d'un rideau de cheveux noirs corbeaux et ses yeux noirs semblaient toujours posséder la faculté de tuer d'un regard. Toutefois, Remus observa que, comme lui, Severus semblait avoir vieilli un peu prématurément. Personne n'avait été épargné par la guerre.

Au moment où Remus arrivait à cette conclusion, Severus lui renvoya justement un regard dont il avait le secret.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, pensa Remus en détournant la tête avec un sourire.

oOoOo

« Tu te joins à nous, Remus ? » lui demanda Filius de sa voix haut perchée, « le premier soir, il est coutume que les professeurs partagent un verre de bienvenue. Tu te souviens de l'emplacement de la salle des Professeurs ? »

« Bien sûr, Filius, ça sera avec plaisir. Je vais toutefois d'abord tenter de trouver des toilettes. »

« Très bien, je compte sur toi, alors » dit le minuscule sorcier.

Remus ne se sentait pas très bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un aussi bon repas et il avait certainement exagéré. Son organisme n'était plus habitué à tant de richesse. Il attendit que les élèves aient dégagé le passage et fit un tour aux toilettes les plus proches.

En revenant vers la salle des Professeurs, Remus se perdit. Lui qui pensait que le château n'avait pas de secrets pour un ancien Maraudeur…

Il fit donc un détour et arriva par un couloir peu usité aux environs de la salle des Professeurs. Dans ce couloir, se trouvaient déjà Severus et Albus. S'approchant, Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait certainement interrompu une altercation. Severus semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Ah, Remus ! » dit Albus en l'apercevant. « Tu as fait bon voyage ? Nous parlions justement de toi… Vous vous connaissez déjà, bien sûr » poursuivit-il en désignant Severus du regard.

« Très bon, merci. En effet, bonsoir Severus » dit Remus.

« Lupin » répondit sèchement Severus.

« Albus m'a dit que tu étais d'accord de me préparer la potion tue-loup » poursuivit Remus.

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait » dit Severus en traînant sur les mots.

Remus ne put retenir un frisson. Le Serpentard n'avait pas cette voix-là la dernière qu'il lui avait parlé, ça, il en était certain.

« C'est très gentil à toi. Je sais la difficulté et les désagréments qu'elle occasionne, mais nous pensons qu'elle pourra m'être très utile. »

Severus hocha la tête et ajouta en ouvrant la porte de la salle des Professeurs :

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Il partit alors se positionner à l'autre bout de la pièce et ne croisa plus le regard de Remus.

Oui, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, se dit Remus avec un soupir.

oOoOo

Le soir, alors qu'il se réhabituait doucement à la sensation de confort que peut procurer un bon lit à un corps fatigué, Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser à la boîte secrète qui traînait dans un coin de son esprit. Elle était abimée et poussiéreuse mais il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais ouverte et n'avait jamais partagé le secret avec personne. Pas même avec James, Lily ou Sirius. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Remus lui-même avait du mal à comprendre.

Ça n'était pas les hommes, c'était lui.

À force d'y réfléchir, Remus en était arrivé à la conclusion que cette attirance avait un rapport avec la fameuse nuit où il avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Lorsqu'un loup-garou rencontre un être humain, généralement, la morsure est très rapide et les deux êtres deviennent alors extrêmement liés. Or Remus n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un être humain pendant une transformation. Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré un autre loup-garou à qui poser la question.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus ne pouvait que constater que le temps n'avait pas calmé la puissance de cette attirance.

Malheureusement, cette fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter Severus comme la dernière fois. L'année allait être longue.

_Et voilà chers lecteurs, sans surprise la deuxième partie se déroule durant le troisième tome d'Harry Potter. Cette partie constitue la partie principale de cette fic. J'espère que cette suite ne vous déçoit pas trop. A bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 7

Le 23 septembre 1993

Severus eut un sourire satisfait. La potion tue-loup était vraiment délicate à préparer mais celle qui bouillonnait devant lui semblait parfaite. Il en remplit un gobelet et, réunissant son courage, se mit en route pour le bureau de Lupin.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que cet idiot était revenu à Poudlard. Au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, évidemment. Albus n'aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe quel imbécile ayant une maîtrise de Potions, par exemple. Il aurait très bien pu se charger lui-même de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout plutôt qu'un monstre qui avait déjà failli le tuer. Dumbledore et sa manie de donner des deuxièmes chances ! C'était à cause de lui que Severus se retrouvait à aider Lupin ! D'un mouvement de tête, Severus chassa la pensée qui lui rappelait qu'il avait été lui-même très heureux qu'Albus lui donne une seconde chance et il se concentra sur la haine que lui inspirait Lupin. Ce triple crétin n'avait même pas changé. Toujours cette façon vicieuse de vous humilier, en faisant comme si c'était un accident.

Dès la première semaine, Severus avait entendu des rumeurs sur son compte qui provenaient de la classe de Lupin. Décidément son Poudlard ne serait jamais tranquille tant qu'Albus persistait à nommer n'importe qui à ce poste.

Severus interrompit ses pensées en arrivant devant la porte de Lupin. Très bien. Il suffisait de le traiter comme un collègue distant. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour contenter Albus. Il frappa et entra après avoir entendu Lupin l'y inviter.

« Severus ? Je peux t'aider ? » Lupin semblait surpris de le voir.

« A moins d'avoir un remède permanent contre la lycanthropie, je ne pense pas, Lupin » ricana Severus.

« Bien sûr.» Lupin s'assombrit. « C'est donc là la fameuse potion tue-loup ? »

« Perspicace… » grogna Severus. Puis, se rappelant ses propres recommandations, il ajouta :

« Il faudra la prendre tous les jours, une semaine avant la pleine lune. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé que vous pourriez en prendre dès aujourd'hui… La pleine lune est dans une semaine, je pense ? »

Lupin eut une grimace et répondit :

« Très juste, merci » et il but une gorgée de la potion fumeuse. Severus masqua de son mieux son sourire lorsque son collègue eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Ça ne vous plaît pas ? J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille boire tout ce gobelet… » dit Severus, feignant l'inquiétude.

« J'imagine qu'il est impossible d'en neutraliser le goût ? » dit Lupin, très pâle.

« Naturellement » approuva Severus, le sourire sadique. Ou du moins n'allait-il pas essayer, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Lupin termina son gobelet et dit :

« C'est affreux. Mais si ce qu'on en dit est exact, ça en vaut la peine. »

Severus hocha la tête. Les tests cliniques avaient été répliqués sur plusieurs sujets et les résultats étaient stupéfiants. La potion tue-loup était une des plus grandes avancées de la Médicomagie et il estimait qu'elle méritait amplement ses récompenses.

« Et bien, nous verrons. » Lupin haussa les épaules.

Severus se tournait déjà vers la sortie quand Lupin le rappela :

« Severus… », ses yeux semblaient chercher les siens. Avant d'avoir pu y apercevoir les paillettes dorées qui les parsemaient, Severus détourna le regard.

« …je voulais encore te remercier pour cette potion. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas de bonté de cœur » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Severus, un sourcil haussé, semblait sur le point de répliquer. « Mais tu n'imagines pas ce que cette potion représente pour moi. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant. »

« Vous avez toujours eu une drôle de façon de le montrer, Lupin. » La voix de Severus était glaciale. « Je vous répète une dernière fois que je n'ai que faire de vos remerciements. J'agis uniquement sur ordre de Dumbledore. En ce qui me concerne, vous restez le monstre que j'ai toujours connu et je vous suspecte d'être également responsable de l'évasion de Black. Je ne serais satisfait que lorsque vous l'aurez rejoint à Azkaban. »

La colère, qui était montée peu à peu dans son discours, avait à présent totalement percé dans sa voix. Lupin semblait blessé. Severus ajouta :

« Je vous apporte la suite demain » en désignant le gobelet et sortit dans un tournoiement de cape dont il avait le secret.

Le remercier ! Stupide Gryffondor !

oOoOo

Le 1er octobre 1993

Severus était dans son bureau, pestant sur l'incompétence chronique des élèves de cette école. Il corrigeait des devoirs minables sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune d'un groupe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, malgré la réputation ''d'intellectuels'' des premiers.

Il était déjà 20h45. En tant que directeur de Maison, Severus se devait d'être disponible pour ses élèves. C'était pour cette raison qu'il rentrait rarement dans ses appartements personnels avant le couvre-feu. Tant qu'à être dérangé, il préférait que cela se fasse sans intrusion dans son intimité. Il était toutefois rarement interrompu, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre frapper à sa porte. Posant sa plume, il s'éclaircit la gorge et proposa à la personne d'entrer. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Lupin poussa la porte de son bureau. Au cours de la semaine écoulée, Lupin semblait pourtant avoir compris l'inutilité de lui adresser la parole et s'était limité aux politesses.

« Severus, je ne te dérange pas ? » commença-t-il gêné. « J'ai vu la lumière sous la porte… »

« Que voulez-vous Lupin ? Je doute que vous soyez venu pour le plaisir de ma compagnie, venez-en au fait… » répondit Severus, agacé.

« C'est à propos de la potion. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de connaître mon expérience ? » dit Lupin, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

Severus était interloqué. En effet, ça l'intéressait. Cette potion était rarement utilisée en dehors des laboratoires, beaucoup de loups-garous choisissaient de vivre en tant que tels. Peu essayaient comme Lupin de rester intégrés dans la société. De plus, la potion était très chère en raison de sa complexité. L'expérience de Lupin était donc assez unique et le chercheur qui sommeillait en Severus était très intrigué. Toutefois, il répugnait à l'idée de passer du temps avec Lupin.

Après quelques minutes de débat intérieur, Severus céda :

« Bien sûr » dit-il d'une voix très formelle, « si vous voulez bien vous asseoir » ajouta-t-il en désignant une chaise en face de son bureau. Lupin sourit en réponse au sarcasme et s'assit.

« Le principal intérêt reste la diminution de la douleur, comme tu le sais certainement » commença-t-il. « La transformation ne cause presque plus de douleur, ce qui est vraiment un très grand progrès. »

Severus hocha la tête. Ça correspondait à ce qu'il avait lu.

« La deuxième différence est dans la conscience. Généralement, je n'ai pas de conscience propre une fois transformé. Le tout est un amas de sensations. Avec la potion, j'ai pu conserver une partie de ma conscience. Par exemple, j'ai pu réfréner mon envie de mordre et n'ai pas eu à me mordre moi-même comme je le fais d'habitude. »

Severus buvait ses paroles. Lorsque Lupin finit d'expliquer sa perception des différences dues à la potion, il ne put retenir quelques questions.

Quand Lupin sortit de son bureau, une heure plus tard, Severus était mal à l'aise. Il venait effectivement d'avoir une discussion polie avec Lupin et il n'avait pas eu à se forcer. Il avait même plutôt apprécié sa soirée…

_C'est donc la fin du chapitre 7, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis ! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui en ont laissés jusqu'ici, j'essaye de vous répondre à tous mais comme certains ne sont pas connectés, je vous remercie chaleureusement ici : Merci ! Je vais essayer de poster la suite en fin de semaine prochaine._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bien le bonjour lecteurs assidus (ou pas) ! Toutes mes excuses pour le retard de publication de ce chapitre, j'ai eu une semaine chargée. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis !_

Le 25 octobre 1993

Remus était particulièrement satisfait de sa situation. Tout semblait enfin lui sourire. En dehors du confort matériel que lui fournissait Poudlard, qui n'était pas négligeable, il appréciait plus encore les contacts sociaux que sa fonction lui amenait. Les professeurs, bien qu'ils soient tous au courant de son infirmité, l'avaient presque tous accueilli à bras ouverts. Seul Severus le traitait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il était très agréable de pouvoir se permettre de mener une conversation (qu'elle soit professionnelle ou banale) sans avoir peur de son interlocuteur. De plus, Remus aimait vraiment enseigner. Ses élèves étaient très éveillés et appréciaient ses leçons. Et maintenant que la pleine lune était moins douloureuse et envahissante, il pouvait se consacrer pleinement à ses projets de cours.

Vraiment, Remus avait rarement été aussi heureux depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Même Severus semblait prendre mieux conscience de son calvaire depuis leur discussion sur la potion.

On toqua à la porte de son bureau. Ça devait être Severus. Quand on parle du loup…

Il entra effectivement dans la pièce, un gobelet de potion fumante à la main.

« Bonjour Severus » dit Remus d'un ton joyeux.

Severus semblait faire de gros efforts pour retenir une grimace en entendant la note de joie dans sa voix.

« Lupin » dit-il avec un signe de tête. « Je vous apporte la dose pour ce mois. » Il lui tendit le gobelet. « Je voulais également vous dire que j'avais fait des recherches sur le goût. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de le modifier. »

« Vraiment ?! Quel dommage. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi pour me l'expliquer » dit Remus.

Severus s'assit avec raideur sur le bord de sa chaise.

« Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Du thé, du café ? Ça n'est pas très poli de boire seul » poursuivit Remus avec un sourire d'excuse en désignant du regard sa potion.

« Du thé, merci » dit Severus, sa voix redevenue très formelle. Il semblait sur le point de faire une conférence à la reine en buvant celui-ci.

oOoOo

Le 1er novembre 1993

Remus attendait sa potion avec impatience. Severus était plus tard que d'habitude. Le jour avant, Remus n'avait pas manqué son regard désapprobateur quand il avait vu Harry dans son bureau. Mais plus que ça, c'était la nuance de haine et de dégoût qu'il avait conservé en regardant Harry qui le tracassait. Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus avait l'air de traiter Harry de la même façon que lui. Si, dans son cas, ces sentiments étaient justifiables (Remus n'était pas fier de ses jeunes années), il ne voyait pas ce qu'un élève de 3e année pouvait avoir fait pour mériter ce traitement de la part d'un professeur.

S'approchant d'un coin plus reculé de son bureau, Remus amena sur une armoire une cage de verre contenant un Pitiponk. Son transfert avait eu un peu de retard par rapport au Strangulot et il n'était arrivé qu'aujourd'hui. Il serait parfait pour la suite du programme des 3e année.

Alors qu'il l'observait, les trois coups que Severus donnait d'habitude résonnèrent enfin.

Severus entra après y avoir été invité et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

« Bonjour, Severus » dit Remus, « merci pour la potion, ça sera la dernière pour cette fois. »

« Vous avez changé de partenaire pour le thé, Lupin ? » dit Severus en désignant du menton le Pitiponk. « Je ne sais pas si vous y perdez au change » ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

En entendant le sarcasme, Remus prit une décision :

« A vrai dire, Severus, j'espérais que tu te laisserais tenter » dit-il en faisant venir à lui son service à thé.

Severus semblait surpris :

« Un problème avec la potion ? »

« Non, ça n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit. J'aurais voulu te parler de Harry » ajouta précipitamment Remus.

« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous écouter me faire les louanges du _Célèbre_ Potter, Lupin » répliqua froidement Severus.

« J'aimerais juste comprendre… Pourquoi lui ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? » Remus parlait toujours très vite et était maintenant en colère.

« Potter ne m'a rien _fait_, Lupin » dit Severus, méprisant. « Je lui offre juste le même traitement qu'aux autres élèves. S'il est trop arrogant et méprisant envers le règlement, je le remets à sa place. Je n'y peux rien si je suis le seul à ne pas adorer ce gamin comme un demi-dieu. »

Remus secoua la tête. Harry ne lui avait jamais semblé arrogant.

« Il n'est pas James, tu sais. Je trouve même qu'il a beaucoup de Li… »

« Ne prononce pas son nom » le coupa Severus. Il avait blêmit et semblait enfler sous la colère. Remus se radoucit.

« Il lui ressemble. Il a ses yeux… »

« Potter est la parfaite copie de son prétentieux père, la couleur de ses yeux n'y change rien ! Il se moque des autres et ne pense qu'à ses avantages. Dès sa première année, il a enfreint plus de règles qu'un élève de septième année sur toute sa scolarité ! Des règles établies pour sa propre sécurité, mais Monsieur Potter se moque des gens qui tentent de le protéger. »

Severus ne semblait même plus avoir conscience d'être en présence de Remus tant il était aveuglé par la colère.

« Dont tu fais partie, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Albus m'a dit que tu étais plusieurs fois intervenu pour lui sauver la vie » répliqua-t-il néanmoins. « Pourquoi l'avoir fait si Harry était si semblable à James ? »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il était totalement hors de lui.

« Tu es le parfait Colonel Brandon* » murmura Remus, plus pour lui-même.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Lupin. Je ne vous laisserais pas me gâcher la vie une deuxième fois. Je ne suis plus un adolescent. Je sais me battre et me défendre. Restez hors de mon chemin ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te gâcher la vie, Severus » dit faiblement Remus.

« Vous étiez avec eux ! » hurlait à présent le Serpentard.

« Et je regrette depuis de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour les arrêter… » argumenta Remus.

« Vous avez agi comme les autres ! Vous êtes tout aussi coupable ! Ce n'est pas parce que votre plan a échoué qu'il n'a pas existé ! »

Remus rougit instantanément en entendant les paroles de Severus. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce jour. En parler le rendait un peu plus présent à l'esprit, un peu plus réel.

Les Pitiponks possèdent un sens inné de l'à-propos. Celui qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Remus choisit ce moment précis pour produire un énorme bruit de succion contre sa cage en verre. Severus sortit en jetant un regard dégoûté à la créature et au professeur qui était à présent aussi rouge que le blason de sa maison.

oOoOo

* Les fans d'Alan Rickman savent certainement où je veux en venir, pour les autres il faudra encore un peu de patience avant de savoir à quoi je fais référence ;)

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme vous le constatez, je reste sur des chapitres courts et l'histoire avance lentement. Mais encore un peu de patience, le croustillant arrive bientôt ^^ _


	9. Chapter 9

Le 28 novembre 1993

Alors qu'il corrigeait une fois encore des travaux d'un niveau largement insuffisant au noble art des Potions, Severus fut interrompu. Prenant le temps de griffonner un 6, il invita la personne à entrer.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur » dit-il, et il lui offrit de s'asseoir.

« Bonsoir, Severus » dit Albus en refusant poliment une boisson de la main. « Je viens juste te demander un service. Tu as bien vu Remus aujourd'hui pour la potion ? »

« Je lui ai amené il y a deux heures, effectivement » assura Severus.

« Fort bien. Il vient de me rendre visite. Il pense ne pas être en mesure d'assurer ses cours demain. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui trouver un remplaçant. Remus a donc suggéré que tu accepterais peut-être de le remplacer demain. Il n'a cours que le matin et tu n'as pas de cours de Potion, je crois ? » Le directeur semblait embarrassé par sa demande.

« Et bien, je suis libre, c'est vrai. Si ça peut vous dépanner, je pense que ça sera possible. » Severus, méfiant, parlait lentement, comme s'il avait peur que Dumbledore change d'avis.

« Parfait. » Le visage d'Albus s'éclaira. « Il m'a transmis son programme pour demain » dit-il en tendant un parchemin à Severus. « Je te remercie, Severus, ton aide m'est très précieuse » et, se le levant, il ajouta : « Je te laisse, Argus m'a demandé une réunion. Je crois que Peeves l'a encore mis hors de lui» pouffa-t-il.

Severus souhaita une bonne soirée au Directeur et reprit le parchemin rempli d'une écriture soignée. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piqué Lupin, mais il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion ! Severus ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la conversation du mois précédent. Lupin avait ramené trop de sujets douloureux à la surface, alors que Severus s'employait si bien à les oublier.

« Tiens, tiens » pensa Severus en découvrant les classes qui avaient cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le lendemain matin. Se tournant vers la fenêtre magique pour admirer le coucher de soleil rouge sang sur le lac, Severus eut un sourire carnassier. Voilà qui serait une occasion parfaite de tester les qualités du Précieux Potter.

oOoOo

Le 1er décembre 1993

Remus avait repris ses cours et était assez satisfait du travail effectué par Severus. Même si les élèves n'étaient pas ravis du changement de méthode, ça leur avait tout de même permis d'avancer dans le programme. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de constater que, dans une seule classe, les élèves lui annoncent que le programme n'avait pas été suivi. Tout s'éclaira lorsqu'il comprit quel cours avait été donné à quelle classe. Severus avait voulu dévoiler son secret aux Gryffondors. Heureusement, aucun élève de la classe ne lui semblait avoir compris pourquoi il avait donné ce cours en particulier. Remus était tout de même en colère. Severus semblait avoir fait des efforts et il ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement de comportement.

Remus désirait tout de même avoir une explication de la part du directeur de Serpentard. Voilà pourquoi il se dirigeait vers les cachots et non pas vers le bureau de Dumbledore, comme il aurait probablement dû le faire. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Severus, il fit un arrêt. Il se força à respirer lentement. Il était tellement en colère que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte dorée que l'on ne leur avait plus vus depuis longtemps. Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse. Severus sembla révulsé de le voir.

« Lupin, vous n'avez rien à faire ici » dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je suis venu te donner une dernière chance de t'expliquer, Severus » commença Remus d'une voix où tremblait la colère. Severus haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ce cours chez les 3e Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'ils avaient vraiment compris ?! »

« J'aurais peut-être gagné un poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Mais j'aurais surtout eu une vengeance appropriée, Lupin » dit Severus, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Une vengeance ?! Vraiment, Severus ? » s'étrangla Remus. « Mais une vengeance pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si grave ? »

« Tu veux dire à part essayer de me tuer, laisser tes amis m'humilier en permanence et me ridiculiser devant mes élèves ? » gronda Severus.

« Voyons Severus, je te croyais intelligent » s'impatienta Remus. « Même toi tu peux te rendre compte que je ne suis pas responsable de tout ça. Je ne mérite pas de tout perdre à cause de ma négligence ! Il doit y avoir autre chose. »

« Autre chose? Mais bien sûr qu'il y a autre chose ! » cracha Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est de si grave, Severus ? Dis-le » cria Remus.

Il s'était inconsciemment approché du bureau de Severus, où il avait posé les mains. Severus approcha soudain son visage et plaqua sur ses lèvres un baiser brutal.

« Voilà ce que tu as fait, Lupin. Tu as embrassé quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé. Désagréable, hein ? Imagine en plus être un adolescent rejeté, perdu dans ses sentiments. Après ça je n'ai plus réussi à me cacher à moi-même mon attirance pour les hommes. Comme je t'ai haï… »

La voix de Severus n'était qu'un murmure. Remus le fixait, médusé et ne réussi pas à prononcer une parole.

« Sors de mon bureau » dit Severus, la voix plus forte, en s'asseyant.

« Mais… » commença Remus.

« Sors ! » hurla Severus.

Et Remus sortit, abandonnant la forme écroulée sur le bureau du Directeur des Serpentards.

_Je sais, ce chapitre est encore tout petit… Mais il me semble important qu'il se termine ici, surtout que le prochain sera un des plus gros de la fic ! J'essaye de vous le mettre ce week-end…Merci de m'avoir lue :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Petit avertissement : comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, cette fiction est cotée M. Le chapitre ci-dessous devait initialement contenir un lemon. Mais il s'est avéré que je ne savais pas écrire de lemon. Ce chapitre contient donc une lemonade. Un tout petit peu de jus de citron dans beaucoup d'eau. Désolée. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même._

Le 19 décembre 1993

Remus était nerveux. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se relevait, changeait un objet de place et se rasseyait. Il avait mauvaise mine. Malgré le confort amélioré et la potion, avoir une activité à plein temps restait très fatigant et Remus avait bien l'intention de profiter des vacances pour se remettre. Les élèves avaient fait leurs bagages et quitté Poudlard le jour précédent. Le château, très calme, était parfait pour se reposer. Les décorations installées dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle amenaient une touche chaleureuse en plus et Remus se sentait habituellement apaisé en cette période. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. C'était le jour de la potion. Il reverrait Severus. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis le début du mois, mais aujourd'hui ils n'auraient plus d'autre choix. Remus avait répété plusieurs fois ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait été très surpris d'apprendre que son baiser avait eu un effet aussi important sur Severus. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était toujours aussi en colère après lui autant d'années après. Severus, homosexuel ! Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se demanda brièvement qui était au courant… Peu de gens, sûrement.

Remus voulait absolument lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser ou lui faire du mal. Il se remémora l'expression de haine pure que Severus avait sur le visage lorsqu'il avait murmuré qu'il l'avait haï. Mais il méritait tout de même la vérité, pensa Remus. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte et Remus sursauta.

« Entrez. » Sa voix lui sembla étrangement aigüe et il s'invectiva mentalement. Un peu de courage, Gyffondor !

Severus entra dans la pièce, drapé dans ses robes noires et le visage fermé. Il lança un bref regard à Remus, lui tendit la potion infâme en disant rapidement :

« Bonsoir, Lupin » et, se tournant vers la porte, « Au revoir, Lupin. »

Remus ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il lança d'abord un _Collaporta_ puis un _Expelliarmus_ dans le dos de Severus. Lequel se retourna, furieux alors que Remus attrapait sa baguette.

« Je suis désolé, Severus » dit-il très calmement. « Mais j'ai l'impression que ça sera la seule façon de te parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus, Lupin » gronda Severus, les yeux flamboyants. « Rendez-moi ma baguette. »

« Et bien moi, j'ai des choses à dire. Assieds-toi. Tu veux du thé ? » continua Remus, comme s'il s'adressait à un élève particulièrement lent.

Severus s'assit et ignora le breuvage que lui tendait Remus. Tenant toujours les deux baguettes fermement dans une main, Remus s'assit et prit une gorgée de potion. Ravalant une grimace, il lança un regard vers Severus. Celui-ci le dévisageait comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de le faire souffrir. Remus inspira profondément.

« C'est au sujet de notre conversation du début du mois… » Severus sembla se tendre encore plus.

« Je suis désolé que ce qui s'est passé t'aie tellement blessé, Severus. Ça n'était pas mon intention. »

Severus eut un rictus.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Ca n'était pas une blague, Severus. Je crois… je crois que j'étais amoureux. »

Severus s'assombrit encore.

« Lupin, ça suffit. Vous avez suffisamment exploité cette faiblesse, croyez-moi. Rendez-moi ma baguette tout de suite ou je vais vraiment employer les grands moyens. »

« Attends ! Je t'explique mal. C'est ton odeur, elle me rendait fou. Je crois que c'est parce que je t'ai approché sous la forme de loup. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour personne d'autre. Ce jour-là, je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie. »

« Vous avez terminé ? » dit Severus après un moment de silence.

Remus hocha la tête. Severus lui arracha alors sa baguette des mains et sortit après avoir lancé un _Alohomora_ retentissant.

Remus se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait été pitoyable.

oOoOo

Ce soir-là, Severus avait de grosses difficultés à se concentrer sur les copies. Il avait pourtant deux semaines pour les corriger, mais Severus était un homme d'habitudes. Tous les soirs, il corrigeait les copies depuis qu'il était devenu enseignant. Les soirées des vacances d'été lui semblaient toujours très vides sans son encre rouge. Mais ce soir, il n'y arrivait pas. Se rendant par une porte latérale dans ses quartiers, il se servit un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu avec deux glaçons et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil devant le feu. Cette histoire avec Lupin le gênait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Lupin était toujours aussi ambigu et cela rendait ses sentiments plus confus. Il aurait tellement préféré lui vouer une haine pure comme celle qu'il ressentait pour Potter et Black. Mais Lupin avait toujours été différent. Severus se rappela brièvement la couleur d'or pur que ses yeux avaient pris lors de cette fameuse soirée. Oui, Lupin était difficile à cerner. Tandis qu'il remuait le liquide dans son verre en même temps que ses pensées, Severus entendit frapper violemment à la porte de son bureau. Pensant à une urgence, Severus se précipita sur la porte en pestant sur ce whisky trop corsé qui altérait son équilibre.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un Lupin qui ne semblait pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Ses yeux brillaient faiblement dans la pénombre. Severus voulut refermer la porte mais Lupin la bloqua de son pied et la repoussa avec une force dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

« Lupin, si vous êtes venu me jeter un sort, je vais cette fois être obligé de vous dénoncer » dit Severus tandis que Lupin reprenait son souffle.

« Je ne vais rien te lancer du tout » dit Lupin, repoussant la baguette de Severus pointée vers sa gorge.

Il déposa sa propre baguette sur le bureau et s'en éloigna.

« Voilà. » Il s'approcha, les mains levées. « C'est toi qui va me lancer un sort, Severus. » Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. « L'occlumancie, Severus. On m'a dit que tu étais bon. C'est pour te convaincre » argumenta-t-il, suppliant.

Severus était abasourdi. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Lupin. Il avait l'air déterminé.

« Si je fais ça, me laisserez-vous en paix, Lupin ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Remus fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Très bien. » Severus pointa sa baguette vers Lupin et prononça « _Legilimens_. »

oOoOo

Severus atterrit dans un endroit sombre et humide. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, il reconnut l'endroit. Il n'y était venu qu'une fois mais ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il était dans la cabane hurlante. Une étrange complainte s'échappait de la pièce d'à côté, un mélange de gémissements et de grognements. Severus y entra. Il vit un loup comme il n'en avait jamais vu. L'animal était dans un sale état. Plusieurs morsures saignaient abondamment, mais c'était surtout le regard fou du loup qui donnait des frissons. Hurlant à la lune, le loup amena une patte à sa gueule et y planta ses crocs. Le souvenir s'effaça tandis que la plainte du loup résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Severus retomba alors dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il identifia vite comme la pièce commune des Gryffondors. Lupin avait l'air épuisé. Il était assis seul près d'une fenêtre et semblait ruminer de sombres pensées. Potter s'approcha de son ami et l'appela doucement :

« Lunard ? Lunard ? »

Lupin ne réagit que lorsque Potter posa la main sur son épaule et lui répondit en sursautant :

« James ? Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu, tu disais ? »

« Rien, Remus. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais » dit James, fixant son ami.

« Ca va bien, merci » dit Lupin, tentant un sourire qui échoua lamentablement.

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. Ça fait quelques semaines que tu es comme ça. Ça ne sont pas les BUSEs, quand même ? » dit James en riant.

« Non, non. Ça n'a rien avoir » le rassura Lupin.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? Tu ne veux pas le dire ? On s'inquiète, tu sais ! » le pressa James. Lupin sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa et dit simplement :

« Ca n'est rien, James. Ça va passer » ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Le souvenir suivant arriva très vite et Severus le reconnut plus vite encore. Un garçon de Serpentard d'une quinzaine d'années était occupé en face d'un chaudron et semblait furieux. Un autre jeune garçon de seize ans entra dans la salle silencieusement. Severus s'éloigna le plus possible des jeunes garçons et détourna la tête du souvenir. Celui-là, il le connaissait trop bien pour avoir besoin d'un rappel. Lorsqu'il vit son alter-égo de 16 ans sortir de la scène, le souvenir tournoya encore.

Severus se matérialisa dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express dans lequel il avait eu une discussion avec Lupin. Il eut le temps de s'entendre dire à Mulciber qu'il le suivait avant de voir son lui de 16 ans sortir du compartiment. Après qu'il ne soit parti, Lupin resta planté plusieurs minutes au milieu du compartiment, blanc comme un linge. Son regard était étrangement flou.

Le décor changea encore et Severus atterrit dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il faisait nuit et Lupin, adolescent, était assis à un bureau éclairé par une lampe de bureau industrielle. « La chambre de Lupin, certainement », pensa Severus. Il faisait assez chaud pour être en été. Severus lança un regard aux alentours, curieux. La chambre n'était pas très luxueuse. Assez petite, elle ne contenait que quelques meubles. Un lit trônait au centre, une armoire de bois clair était poussée près de la porte et un bureau sous la fenêtre ouverte. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette d'un bleu délavé qui n'avait que trop vécu. Au mur, un unique tableau semblait perdu là. Lupin avait encadré une reproduction du baiser de Klimt. Severus l'observa quelques temps. Les nuances dorées de la peinture lui rappelaient les yeux de Lupin. Ayant fini son inspection, il s'approcha du bureau. L'ado semblait plus griffonner qu'écrire. Se penchant au dessus de son épaule, Severus eut tout juste le temps de s'apercevoir que le parchemin était rempli uniquement de son prénom avant que Lupin ne pousse un grognement de rage et ne chiffonne le papier. Lorsqu'il atteignit la corbeille, le souvenir s'acheva encore.

Des couleurs tournoyaient rapidement devant les yeux de Severus avant qu'il ne finisse dans la Grande Salle. Ce souvenir était beaucoup plus récent, il ne datait que de quelques mois. C'était le 1er septembre dernier. Severus se vit assis à la table des Professeurs. Cette sensation était encore plus bizarre que celle de se revoir jeune. Le souvenir fut très bref. Severus vit Lupin regarder rêveusement dans sa direction et se vit lui retourner un regard assassin. Il eut toutefois la surprise de voir Lupin faire un sourire amusé après avoir détourné la tête. Le souvenir s'effaça à nouveau.

Se demandant si ça serait encore long, Severus eut la surprise de se retrouver dans une pièce qu'il connaissait bien : c'était le bureau de Lupin. Le souvenir se déroulait quelques heures auparavant. Il se vit arracher sa baguette des mains de Lupin, sortir en lançant un _Alhomora._ Lupin semblait abattu. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Alors qu'il l'observait en réfléchissant, Severus sentit que Lupin commençait à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il rompit alors l'enchantement et se trouva nez-à-nez avec le loup-garou. Ses yeux avaient encore la couleur d'or fondu que Severus avait admiré dans le tableau.

« Lupin, vos yeux » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolé » dit Lupin, tentant de détourner le regard, « c'est quand je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. » Il ajouta dans un souffle : « tu es trop proche… »

Severus prit alors le visage de Lupin à deux mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Lupin avait l'air gêné et semblait se demander ce qui allait lui arriver. Les doutes de Severus fondirent sous la puissance de ce regard animal et il posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de son collègue, presque comme s'il demandait la permission. Lupin poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux, glissa une main dans sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser. Rapidement, le baiser s'approfondit et Severus glissa sa main du visage de Lupin vers son torse. Alors qu'il explorait celui-ci, Lupin eut un gémissement et, l'embrassant toujours, glissa sa main sur celui de Severus. Explorant son torse, son dos, son bassin, il revint vers sa poitrine pour commencer à détacher les nombreux boutons de la robe du maître des Potions. Celui-ci interrompit le baiser, et reprenant haleine, gronda :

« Lupin, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

Celui-ci eut un sourire et dit :

« Ca me semblait évident. Je te déshabille. »

« Bien sûr que c'est évident. Seulement il faut arrêter ça tout de suite. »

Lupin immobilisa ses deux mains qui étaient arrivées aux boutons du bassin. D'une voix froide de colère contenue, il dit :

« C'est un peu tard pour les scrupules. »

« C'est vrai » dit Severus calmement. « Ce n'en sont pas. C'est juste que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler si vous continuez. »

Lupin rougit tandis que Severus regardait ailleurs. D'une voix plus douce, presque suave, le loup-garou dit :

« Je ne vois pas le problème… »

Severus haussa un sourcil :

« Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai l'habitude de dominer mon partenaire… »

Lupin était à présent si rouge qu'une chaleur semblait se dégager de son visage. Severus ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

« Vous ne l'avez jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix railleuse.

« Jamais avec un homme » dit très vite Lupin.

Severus était surpris, mais continua sur sa lancée :

« Vous êtes un loup-garou, Lupin. J'imagine que vous ne supporteriez pas d'être dominé à quelques jours de la pleine lune… »

Lupin grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Severus ajouta plus fort :

« Lupin ?»

« Je disais : la potion devrait fonctionner aussi pour ça. »

Severus eut un regard surpris mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que Lupin avait repris ses lèvres et ses activités. Haussant les épaules, Severus reprit les siennes et ils passèrent très vite dans ses appartements par la porte encore grande ouverte.

oOoOo

Remus inspira profondément une bouffée de l'odeur si particulière de son amant. Son amant... Severus. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver nu dans son lit. Lit très confortable, soit-dit en passant. Remus aurait aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait le reste de la pièce pour assouvir sa curiosité mais la faible lueur qui émanait de la table de chevet n'était pas suffisamment puissante. Elle éclairait toutefois très bien Severus, qui reprenait son souffle allongé sur le dos. Remus se tourna sur le flanc et l'observa. Il avait été parfait pour sa première fois. Beaucoup plus attentif que ce qu'il aurait cru. Remus amena une main jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il les avait toujours crus gras mais ils étaient en fait très fins et très doux, se dit-il en les caressant. Severus tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard brillant de désir. Remus ne put résister à cet appel muet et lui offrit en réponse un baiser passionné. Rapidement, le baiser ne suffit plus aux deux hommes et leurs mains se perdirent en caresses toujours plus pressantes. Remus se sentit très vite durcir à nouveau sous la main experte du maître des Potions. Celui-ci s'interrompit brusquement et souffla à Remus :

« Lupin, si vous voulez, nous pouvons…échanger. »

Remus répondit très vite :

« Non, ça n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Severus dit alors plus fort :

« Je pensais que vous… »

Remus rougit.

« J'en ai envie, oui, Severus. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Très bien, Lupin » dit Severus et, se couchant sur le flanc, lui tourna le dos.

Remus resta quelques instants silencieux, posa sa main sur le flanc de son amant. D'une voix douce, il murmura :

« Severus ? »

« C'est très bien, Lupin. J'en ai eu assez pour ce soir, vous pouvez partir. » Sa voix était tranchante.

« Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu te forces pour moi » dit Lupin timidement.

Severus eut un rire sec.

« Vous me connaissez vraiment bien, Lupin » dit-il, railleur.

À voix encore plus basse, Remus ajouta après un bref silence :

« Je ne crois que si je fais ça, même ta potion ne suffira pas à me retenir. »

Il était heureux que Severus ne puisse pas voir son expression gênée en ce moment. Celui-ci grommela une réponse incompréhensible où Remus crut entendre le mot « Gryffondor ». Quelques instants passèrent tandis qu'il comptait les battements de son cœur (trop rapides !) puis Severus dit très bas :

« Qui a dit que c'était un problème ? »

Se tournant alors vers Remus pour lui faire face, il reprit son baiser où il l'avait interrompu, tandis que le loup-garou ne pouvait retenir un grognement d'appréhension.

oOoOo

Remus ouvrit les yeux et écouta la respiration régulière qui soulevait le corps à ses côtés. Lui jetant un dernier regard, il rassembla ses affaires, se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce en disant d'une voix douce :

« Bonne nuit, Severus » et il ferma la porte en sortant.

Une minute après qu'elle fut refermée, on entendit une voix rauque dans la pièce :

« Bonne nuit, Lupin. »

_Le MEGA chapitre comme promis, juste avant les fêtes. Je sais que c'est très disproportionné par rapport au reste de la fiction mais je n'avais pas le cœur de le couper au milieu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

_Je reviens très vite avec le prochain chapitre, stay tuned ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà le chapitre 11 complet, comme prévu, et il commence par la scène de Noël que vous avez déjà pu lire. Pour plus de clarté, le chapitre '' Noël'' est supprimé et cette partie rejoint le chapitre 11. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, relativement court encore une fois (désolée Lisiane ^^). _

Le 25 décembre 1993

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était allongé en travers de son grand lit, les couvertures avaient glissé et il avait froid. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se ré-enroula dans les draps. Ah oui, ça lui revenait. C'était Noël. Voilà pourquoi il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. S'étirant, il jeta un regard aux alentours. Sa chambre était déjà largement éclairée, la matinée devait certainement être bien avancée. Il devait se lever et se préparer pour le déjeuner de Noël. Il émit un grognement étouffé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à ce diner. Albus serait encore insupportablement joyeux et il n'y aurait personne d'intéressant. Même Lupin avait fini par faire ses bagages et disparaître avec le fond de chaudron de potion.

Râlant toujours, il finit par s'extirper des draps. Un elfe de maison devait être passé car la température de la pièce était agréable. Severus entendit effectivement un feu crépiter tandis qu'il choisissait sa tenue. Sobre mais élégante, cette robe noire irait très bien. Peu importait qu'il la porte tous les jours. Broyant du noir, il attrapa un livre sur sa table de chevet et avait l'intention de se pelotonner au coin du feu lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira son regard. Là, au plein milieu de la table, se trouvait…un cadeau ! Qui ? Qui avait été assez stupide pour lui offrir quelque chose ? Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il avait réussi à dissuader les autres professeurs de le faire. Il déchira le papier argenté et découvrit un livre. « Raison et sentiments » de Jane Austen. Le mot disait simplement « _J'ai trouvé ce livre très instructif. Peut-être qu'il le sera pour toi aussi. Joyeux Noël ! R.L. » _

Lupin lui avait offert un livre moldu pour femme !

oOoOo

Le 3 janvier 1994

Remus posa sa valise légère dans ses appartements. Jetant un regard circulaire, il constata qu'un elfe de maison avait prévu son retour. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et un plateau était prêt pour le thé sur sa table. Remus mourait de faim mais il préféra d'abord aller voir comment se portaient ses protégés dans son bureau. Il avait laissé des instructions très claires pour que l'on s'occupe d'eux durant son absence mais il n'était pas certain qu'un elfe de maison soit de taille face à un Pitiponk en colère. Remus fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun cadavre d'elfe à déplorer et que ses créatures semblaient en bonne santé.

Son bureau était par contre beaucoup mieux rangé que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. On ne voyait plus qu'un morceau de parchemin en son centre, ses livres ayant retrouvé d'eux-mêmes la bibliothèque. Remus eut honte d'avoir laissé ce travail supplémentaire aux elfes, lui qui était d'habitude si ordonné. Décidé à ce que ça n'arrive plus, il saisit le morceau de parchemin plié en deux qui trainait et y jeta distraitement un coup d'œil. Son nom y était inscrit. L'écriture, fine, serrée, ne lui disait rien. Il déplia le parchemin, curieux et lut :

« _Je ne suis pas Brandon. »_

Remus eut un sourire. Le message n'était pas signé mais il n'avait aucun doute sur son expéditeur. Il s'assit, prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une réponse.

oOoOo

Severus soupira d'aise. Ces vacances avaient finalement été moins désagréables que prévu, si l'on ne tenait pas compte du désastreux dîner de Noël, où il avait même dû supporter Sibylle Trelawnay. Cela en faisait le n°1 des Plus Mauvais Dîners de Noël de Severus Rogue. En plus, il rageait de ne pas pouvoir questionner Lupin sur ce surprenant cadeau. Mais sinon, ces vacances avaient été bénéfiques. Il avait même pu lire pour le plaisir !

Lançant un regard vers l'horloge murale, il se rendit compte que l'heure du thé était passée depuis longtemps. Sa lecture l'avait passionné plus que de raison. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements, où devait refroidir le plateau du thé. Mais dès qu'il passa la porte, il sentit l'air frémir. Reconnaissant un sort de détection, Severus sortit sa baguette en bougeant le moins possible et se tint sur ses gardes. Une flamme dorée apparu alors à hauteur de son visage, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, disparu en ne laissant qu'un morceau de parchemin plié en deux. Severus le saisit entre deux longs doigts tandis qu'il tournoyait lentement vers le sol. Son prénom y était inscrit d'une écriture droite, soignée. Il avait déjà vu ce prénom inscrit une centaine de fois de cette même écriture. Lupin.

Dépliant le parchemin, il put lire :

« _Tu n'es pas Brandon ? Tu vis avec le souvenir d'un amour impossible et te blâmes chaque jour de ne pas l'avoir sauvée. Pour soulager ta conscience, tu protèges discrètement son enfant qui n'est pas le tien ! Tu vis dans le passé. Tu ES Brandon, Severus. R.L. »_

oOoOo

Le 4 janvier 1994

Remus avait un peu trainé en rentrant dans ses appartements. Il avait trop mangé ce midi et n'avait pas très envie de revenir à son bureau où plusieurs cours attendaient d'être peaufinés. Entrant lourdement dans son bureau, il se demanda si une sieste serait bienvenue. Cette idée quitta cependant rapidement son esprit lorsqu'il découvrit un parchemin plié en deux qui comportait les lettres R.L. posé sur son bureau. Ouvrant précipitamment le mot, Remus lut :

« _Lupin,_

_Si Brandon et moi partageons le passé, nos présents et futurs diffèrent. Brandon est libre, il choisit de s'enfermer. Je n'ai jamais été libre. _

_Je serais plutôt Edward. S'il faut que je me sacrifie au devoir, je le ferais._

_S.T.R »_

oOoOo

Severus entra précipitamment dans sa chambre, de mauvaise humeur. Les doubles cours de Gryffondor-Serpentard étaient toujours particulièrement pénibles mais celui-ci dépassait ses espérances. Une bagarre avait éclaté entre les deux maisons et plusieurs élèves avaient terminé à l'infirmerie, aspergés de potion.

N'ayant pas le courage d'attaquer tout de suite la pile impressionnante de corrections qui l'attendait, il se rabattit sur le thé.

Comme d'habitude, le plateau avait été déposé par les soins d'un elfe sur sa table, mais un détail y attira son attention. Posé en équilibre contre sa tasse, il y avait un parchemin plié en deux où était représenté un chaudron bouillonnant. [1] Severus s'assit, se servit d'un sablé et d'une tasse de thé avant de déplier le court message :

« _Et bien sûr, le fait qu'Edward soit le beau et jeune héro ne gâche rien, j'imagine ?_

_R.L. »_

Severus s'autorisa un sourire.

oOoOo

Le 5 janvier 1994

Remus tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Severus n'avait pas répondu ! Peut-être avait-il été trop loin dans son dernier message ? Severus était après tout assez hermétique à l'humour… Jetant un dernier regard sur son bureau, Remus se résolut à descendre déjeuner. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa mauvaise humeur à ses collègues présents mais ne fut pas très convaincant. Cependant, ces derniers ne semblaient pas lui en tenir rigueur et Albus semblait même s'amuser beaucoup. Remus comprit pourquoi en s'installant. Dans son assiette reposait un parchemin plié ressemblant vaguement à un loup hurlant à la lune. Rougissant, Remus se pencha, prétextant refaire son lacet et fit tomber le pliage dans sa robe. Se relevant, il observa discrètement ses collègues. Seul Albus, dont les yeux pétillaient semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose. Engloutissant rapidement la nourriture dont il avait à présent rempli son assiette, il eut la pensée réconfortante que Severus au moins n'était pas présent pour le voir rougir comme un collégien.

Il ne s'autorisa à déplier le court message qu'une fois dans son bureau :

« _ Taisez-vous, Eléonore, personne n'aime recevoir de leçons._

_S.T.R. »_

Remus eut un hoquet de surprise et se précipita sur son bureau. Il avait à peine le temps de préparer sa réponse.

oOoOo

Severus avait entendu un bruit suspect dans son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, se retint de lancer des sorts de stupéfiction à tout-va mais entra tout de même la baguette tendue. Lorsqu'il découvrit la source du bruit, il poussa un juron. Un parchemin découpé en forme de chauve-souris voletait en formant des ronds au-dessus de son bureau. Lupin avait osé ! Il attrapa le parchemin pour en lire le contenu :

« _Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es Edward et je suis Eléonore ? Tu sais ce que ça implique, Severus ? Tu as terminé le livre ? R.L. »_

Severus ferma les yeux.

OOoOo

Le 8 janvier 1994

Remus semblait heureux depuis quelques jours. Un large sourire éclairait plus souvent ses traits tirés qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans sa poche, il serrait souvent un bout de parchemin froissé. Une de ses faces était blanche, mais sur l'autre, on pouvait déchiffrer :

« _Je finis toujours un livre quand je le commence, Lupin. »_

oOoOo

[1] Ce chapitre, et cette situation en particulier, m'ont été fortement inspirés par la très jolie fiction « A match with the moon » traduite par Arcadiane. Je vous la conseille fortement si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, de même que tout ce qu'écrit la géniale Arcadiane ! (Son lien est dans mes favoris si vous ne trouvez pas ) )

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Je tenais à présenter mes excuses pour ce parallèle peut-être un peu léger mais en Janéiste qui se respecte, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai pensé aux différents rôles d'Alan Rickman, et j'ai trouvé les similitudes amusantes jusqu'à ce que l'idée de la correspondance me titille. J'espère aussi que ça reste accessible à ceux qui ne connaissent pas Raison et Sentiments. Si vous avez des reproches/questions/gentillesses, n'hésitez pas. _


	12. Chapter 12

Le 9 janvier 1994

Severus eut un bref sourire. Albus avait passé tout le repas à lui lancer des regards dont lui seul avait le secret et cela avait le don de l'énerver. Il se sentait maintenant obligé de surveiller toutes les personnes qui passaient près de lui de peur que quelqu'un ne lui fasse une surprise qui justifierait cette attitude. Mais il atteignit sans encombre l'étage de son bureau. Ces couloirs étaient beaucoup moins fréquentés. Severus se détendit. Albus était peut-être juste heureux sans raison. Il se reprit en jurant dans sa barbe une fois arrivé dans le couloir de son bureau. Lupin l'attendait devant sa porte.

Prenant le temps de se recomposer un visage impassible, Severus s'approcha de son collègue :

«Bonsoir, Lupin. Vous désirez me voir ? »

Lupin hocha la tête. Il semblait nerveux. Severus entra dans son bureau, fit signe à Lupin et referma la porte. Il se retourna pour lui faire face mais le loup-garou ne semblait pas en mesure de commencer à parler. Severus poussa un soupir. Albus était incorrigible.

Malgré leur timide rapprochement ces derniers jours, Severus avait toujours beaucoup de difficultés à se retrouver en face d'un homme qu'il devrait considérer comme un amant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Lupin s'imposait cette relation.

Il engagea donc la conversation, dans l'espoir de la raccourcir :

« Et bien, je vous écoute. »

« Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Severus » dit calmement Lupin, qui semblait avoir repris ses moyens. Severus hocha la tête.

« Albus vous en a parlé, je suppose ? Il aurait également dû vous prévenir que je ne porte aucun intérêt au jour de ma naissance et donc à mon anniversaire. »

Lupin haussa les épaules :

« Il l'a fait. »

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet emballé sobrement et le tendit à Severus.

« Je n'en ai pas tenu compte. »

Severus le contempla avec des yeux ronds, son regard passant du paquet au visage de Lupin. Un cadeau ! Encore ! Il prit néanmoins celui-ci et entreprit de le déballer méticuleusement. Lupin reprit :

« J'aurais voulu t'offrir quelque chose de neuf mais… Et puis j'ai pensé que ceci conviendrait mieux. »

Severus avait enfin réussi à défaire le paquet. Il découvrit en son centre une chevalière en or. Sa chevalière. On pouvait y lire le nom PRINCE légèrement patiné par le temps à l'intérieur. Severus interrogea muettement Lupin, qui expliqua :

« Ce jour-là, quand tu as tout bousculé, elle est tombée dans le feu. J'ai réussi à la sortir mais elle était toute déformée. J'ai cherché longtemps comment la réparer mais l'or n'est pas très malléable. Finalement, je l'ai amenée à Gringotts et un gobelin me l'a réparée en deux minutes. Je suis plutôt content du résultat. »

Severus ne dit toujours rien. Lupin n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quel jour il parlait. Après ce jour-là, le Serpentard avait cherché cette bague partout. Et c'était Lupin, qui ne possédait presque rien, qui l'avait gardée depuis 17 ans. Il aurait pu en tirer un bon prix et manger plusieurs semaines avec. Ce simple geste expliquait peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi Lupin revenait sans cesse revoir Severus au lieu de fuir dès qu'il s'approchait.

Severus passa la bague à son doigt et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face :

« Merci.» Pour une fois, il le pensait vraiment.

oOoOo

Remus se releva péniblement et tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de ses vêtements, lorsqu'une voix rauque s'éleva dans son dos :

« Lupin… vous pouvez rester, vous savez. »

Remus lâcha ses vêtements de surprise. Se tournant vers le corps alangui de son amant, il répondit timidement:

« A une condition. Appelle-moi Remus. »

Severus murmura alors d'une voix profonde :

« Remus… reste. »

Remus retourna se blottir dans ses bras et le potionniste répéta dans ses cheveux :

« Remus.» Il eut un sourire carnassier en sentant le loup-garou frissonner.

oOoOo

Le 19 février 1994

Remus contemplait une fois encore les petits mots qu'ils avaient échangés en début d'année. Tout avait bien changé depuis. Même si Severus n'était pas un amoureux transi, il avait cessé de prétendre être indifférent à sa présence. Ils restaient très discrets sur leur relation, bien sûr. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à assumer une relation avec un homme, ancien ennemi juré par-dessus le marché. À priori, personne n'était au courant, même si Remus avait quelques doutes à propos d'Albus. Son regard semblait pétiller beaucoup trop lorsqu'il les voyait échanger des politesses que pour être tout à fait innocent. Cela rendait Severus furieux et faisait sourire gentiment Remus. Après tout, si Albus savait, il avait bien gardé le secret.

Remus était profondément heureux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé quelque chose d'aussi intime avec quelqu'un. Même sans parler de relations amoureuses, Remus avait perdu toute trace d'intimité avec qui que ce soit depuis 13 ans. Cette nuit où il avait perdu ses quatre seuls amis d'un coup.

Il avait été assez surpris de constater qu'être intime avec un homme ne lui posait pas de problème majeur. Il était rarement gêné en présence de Severus. Mais après tout, c'était peut être uniquement parce que c'était Severus. Une relation de ce type avec un autre homme ne l'intéressait pas.

Il rangea ses mots dans une boîte, qu'il scella afin d'être le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. On frappa alors trois coups secs à la porte. Après s'être jeté un dernier coup d'œil satisfait dans le miroir, il proposa calmement à la personne d'entrer. Severus poussa la porte, un gobelet fumant à la main. Il referma et condamna magiquement la porte et posa le gobelet sur le bureau. Sans quitter Remus des yeux, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus rit doucement et dit :

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

La potion. Cela voulait dire une semaine d'excuses parfaites pour se voir tous les jours.

oOoOo

Le 10 mars 1994

Severus était nerveux. Tout ça le dépassait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il entretenait maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines une relation que l'on pourrait qualifier d' "amoureuse" avec un de ses anciens tortionnaires. À sa plus grande surprise, Remus s'était avéré très investit dans cette relation. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, Severus devait admettre qu'ils étaient tous deux beaucoup plus heureux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir.

Severus voulait qu'aujourd'hui, particulièrement, Remus comprenne qu'il appréciait aussi leur nouvelle situation. Il frappa donc trois coups secs à la porte du bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus eut l'air surpris de le voir et plus surpris encore lorsque Severus, lui tendant un paquet, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire.

Severus avait longtemps cherché quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire plaisir et qui ait assez de valeur. Après tout, Remus lui avait déjà offert deux cadeaux, dont un qui avait une valeur sentimentale inestimable.

Il avait donc fini par se décider pour la potion dorée qui paressait dans une petite fiole bouchée. Severus se demanda brièvement si ça n'était pas cette couleur qui l'avait convaincu que c'était le cadeau idéal mais retourna son attention vers Remus.

Le loup-garou fit tourner la fiole entre ses doigts et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Severus. Sa gorge semblait un peu serrée lorsqu'il dit :

« Merci beaucoup, Severus. »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, au moins ? » demanda Severus avec un semblant de sourire. Remus secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« _Felix Felicis_ » souffla Severus.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent et il balbutia :

« Severus, je ne peux pas accepter. Ça vaut beaucoup d'argent ! »

Severus rejeta ses arguments d'un geste de la main et haussa un sourcil :

_« _Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Remus, « mais… »

« Alors c'est très bien » le coupa Severus et il se retourna, verrouilla la porte, tandis que Remus s'approchait de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOo

Le 16 mars 1994

Remus claqua la porte de son bureau plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes la carte du Maraudeur. Cette carte lui rappelait tant de souvenirs heureux qu'il était douloureux de ramener à la surface.

Visiblement, Severus avait lui aussi des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier liés à cette carte. Ce soir, Remus avait réagi instinctivement. Il voulait à tout prix avoir cette carte et ne supportait pas l'idée que Severus s'en serve, la dissèque, pour lui faire révéler ses secrets.

Toutefois, cet instinct avait été bien mal placé. Il avait vu dans les yeux de Severus se rallumer la flamme de haine qu'il voyait souvent durant leurs jeunes années à Poudlard. Se passant une main sur le visage, Remus soupira. Severus allait considérer ça comme une nouvelle trahison. Cela n'allait pas être facile de regagner sa confiance.

_Voilà pour le chapitre 12, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le petit rectangle ci-dessous pour le commenter. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2015 :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Le 23 juin 1994

Severus gardait un certain ressentiment envers Remus de ne pas vouloir lui montrer la carte et d'avoir (encore) protégé Potter. Il se sentait frustré de passer après le jeune garçon dans l'estime de son compagnon, mais beaucoup d'adultes semblaient développer ces instincts de protection face au jeune Gryffondor. Albus aussi essayait souvent de lui vanter ses mérites. Severus ne comprenait pas leurs raisons, mais il avait arrêté d'essayer. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais admis tous ces sentiments et continuait de se comporter d'une façon hautaine et distante avec Remus, qui, lui, essayait de façon répétée et agaçante de se faire pardonner. Mais le Serpentard ne pardonnait pas facilement.

Amenant au bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal la précieuse potion, Severus prit le temps de se recomposer le visage figé et froid qui désespérait tellement Remus. Il fut surpris de constater que ses coups résonnaient dans le silence. Après avoir réessayé plusieurs fois, il fit tourner la poignée et fut encore plus surpris de constater que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Inquiet, Severus la poussa et appela après le loup-garou. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être dans ses appartements, or il ne partait jamais sans les verrouiller magiquement. Revenant vers le bureau, Severus constata qu'un parchemin qui lui était familier y était déployé. À côté, gisait le flacon de Felix Felicis, vide. Severus eut juste le temps de trouver le point représentant Remus avant de le voir disparaître dans le passage de la cabane hurlante.

Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour que Remus retourne dans cet endroit maudit.

Severus se précipita à sa suite.

Le 25 juin 1994

Severus se plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Albus sortait de la pièce attenante à l'infirmerie réservée aux professeurs et Severus n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une conversation avec le directeur en ce moment. Il n'était pas fier des derniers évènements et n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il ait une discussion avec l'homme alité dans cette pièce.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Albus avait quitté le couloir du coin, il entra discrètement dans la petite pièce pourvue de trois lits austères d'infirmerie. Remus était allongé dans le lit du milieu, ses rideaux ouverts. Il était pâle mais semblait avoir repris des forces. Il observa Severus alors qu'il prenait une chaise, s'asseyait près du lit, et d'un coup de baguette magique, fermait les rideaux. Il prit aussi la précaution de lancer un _Assurdiato_. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Remus ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler mais le regardait poliment.

Severus se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix neutre :

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Il lui était difficile de regarder Remus directement et il fixait à la place des détails de la literie.

« Ca a déjà été mieux » répondit Remus d'une voix faible. « Mais Mme Pomfresh dit que je pourrai sortir cette après-midi. »

Severus hocha la tête et le silence s'épaissit. D'une voix étranglée, il finit par murmurer :

« Remus, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler quand je t'ai vu avec lui. C'était la trahison de trop. Quand je pense qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir ! »

L'amertume perçait dans sa voix tandis que Remus secouait lentement la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu faire semblant d'oublier notre passé. J'étais sûr que ça finirait mal. »

« Si tu n'avais pas accouru pour l'aider, rien ne… » gronda Severus.

« Severus » le coupa Remus d'une voix plus ferme. « Je refuse d'en parler avec toi aujourd'hui. Nous ne serons jamais d'accord et je n'ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi. »

Le silence se rétablit. Severus reprit plus doucement :

« Albus t'a dit ce que j'avais dit sur toi ? »

Remus hocha la tête calmement.

« Remus je suis désolé, je… »

« J'ai démissionné » dit Remus.

Severus fut si surpris qu'il interrompit sa contemplation de l'oreiller pour fixer le loup-garou.

« Et bien, on peut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup » dit amèrement Severus.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi » dit Remus.

Severus haussa un sourcil sarcastique et Remus reprit :

« Enfin, ça a accéléré les choses, bien sûr. Mais j'ai été terriblement irresponsable hier soir. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas pris ton Felix… »

Severus eut un rire rocailleux :

« C'est vrai que ça s'est très bien passé ! »

« Personne n'est mort, Severus ! Le reste ne relevait peut-être pas de ma propre chance… »

Severus y réfléchit. C'est vrai que beaucoup avaient échappé de peu à la mort. Une chance, pour certains.

Remus était également perdu dans ses pensées et il sursauta lorsque Severus prit la parole :

« Encore une chose, Professeur. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en quelque sorte spécialiste des patronus. J'ai une question» dit-il avec un rictus.

Remus eut un sourire et dit :

« Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça, mais il t'a menti. Je veux bien essayer de te répondre quand même. »

« Hier soir, en reprenant conscience, je suis tombé sur quelques détraqueurs. J'ai produit un patronus sans difficulté mais j'ai été tellement surpris qu'il a vit disparu. Regarde»

Severus sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure où il l'avait glissée et prononça doucement l'incantation. Une grande forme animale dotée de quatre pattes tomba sur le lit de Remus et disparut à travers le rideau. Remus, qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder disparaître le loup, tourna des yeux brillants vers Severus, qui évitait son regard.

Le loup-garou murmura assez fort pour que l'homme l'entende :

« Moi aussi, Severus… »

Et il lui prit la main, tandis que les yeux noirs rencontraient enfin les paillettes d'or fondu.

_Eeeet… C'est la fin de la deuxième partie. Elle peut paraître un peu abrupte, mais en relisant HP3, j'ai eu cette même impression de rapidité/confusion à la fin du tome. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même… Même si j'ai encore fait un chapitre très court :P _

_Sinon, je voulais vous prévenir qu'on arrive à la fin de la fic. Deux chapitres officiels sont encore prévus, un petit et un gros. Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien !_


End file.
